


EAGLE

by fromsomewhere



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: LOTR, M/M, pre LOTR
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromsomewhere/pseuds/fromsomewhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เรื่องเก่า(อีกละ)มาเล่าใหม่ มีแรงบันดาลใจมากจาก appendix ของ The Lord of the Rings และค้นพบว่าอารากอร์นเคยมากอนดอร์ก่อนหน้าที่จะเกิดเรื่องนี้ขึ้น</p><p>ตานี้ก็จิ้นบรรเจิดสิ แต่มันชักจะเขียนยากนะ การเมือง สงคราม ยาวๆไป</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tide

จากภาคผนวก The Lord of the Rings : the return of the king

_เขา (เอคเธลิออน) ชักชวนชายฉกรรจ์ที่มีความสามารถ ไม่ว่าจากใกล้หรือไกลให้เข้ามารับราชการ และผู้ที่ทำความดีความชอบก็จะได้ปูนยศและตำแหน่ง การกระทำหลายๆอย่างของเขาได้รับการช่วยเหลือและคำแนะนำจากขุนทหารผู้หนึ่งซึ่งเขารักใคร่เหนือผู้ใด บุรุษผู้นี้ คนในกอนดอร์เรียกเขาว่า โธรองกิล แปลว่า อินทรีแห่งดวงดาว เนื่องจากเขาเป็นผู้มีความว่องไวและสายตาคม และบนเสื้อคลุมของเขาติดเข็มกลัดรูปดาวสีเงิน แต่ไม่มีใครรู้ว่านามจริงของเขาคืออะไร ทั้งไม่รู้ว่าเขาเกิดที่ไหน เขาเดินทางมาจากโรฮันซึ่งเขาได้ไปรับราชการกับกษัตริย์เธงเกล แต่เขาไม่ใช่ชาวโรเฮียร์ริม เขาเป็นขุนทหารที่เก่งทั้งทางบกและทางทะเล แต่เขาจากไปอย่างลึกลับดุจเดียวกับที่เขามา ก่อนยุคสมัยของเอคเธลิออนจะสิ้นสุดลง_

_โธรองกิลได้เตือนเอคเธลิออนอยู่เสมอว่ากำลังกบฏในอุมบาร์เป็นภัยต่อกอนดอร์และจะคุกคามเมืองบริวารทางใต้ถ้าเซารอนเปิดศึกขึ้น ในที่สุดเขาก็ได้รับอนุญาติจากเสนาบดืให้นำกองเรือเล็กๆกองหนึ่งไป เขาพาทหารแล่นใบมาถึงอุมบาร์ในคืนหนึ่งและได้จุดไฟเผากองเรือของพวกคอร์แซร์ ตัวเขาเองได้สังหารแม่ทัพที่คุมกองเรืออยู่ที่ท่าเรือนั้นในการต่อสู้ที่ท่าเรือง ครั้นแล้วเขาจึงยกทัพกลับโดยได้รับความสูญเสียเพียงเล็กน้อย แต่เมื่อเขามาถึงเพลาเกียร์ พวกทหารก็ต้องเศร้าใจระคนประหลาดใจ เขามิได้กลับมินาสทิริธที่ซึ่งลาภยศกำลังรอคอยเขาอยู่_

_เขาส่งคำอำลาไปยังเอคเธลิออนว่า “มีงานอื่นรอข้าพเจ้าอยู่ วันเวลาและเภทภัยอีกมากมายจะต้องล่วงผ่านไปก่อนที่ข้าพเจ้าจะได้กลับมายังกอนดอร์อีกครั้ง หากนั่นคือชะตากรรมของข้าพเจ้า” ไม่มีใครรู้ว่างานเหล่านั้นคืออะไร และสิ่งที่มาเรียกตัวเขาไปคืออะไร แต่รู้กันเพียงว่าเขาลงเรือลำหนึ่งล่องข้ามแม่น้ำอันดูอิน และกล่าวอำลามิตรสหายและผู้ติดตามของเขาที่นั่น แล้วเดินทางจากไปตามลำพัง เมื่อมีผู้เห็นเขาครั้งสุดท้าย เขากำลังเดินมุ่งหน้าไปทางเทือกเขาเงา_

_การจากไปของโธรองกิลก่อให้เกิดความเศร้าในมินาสทิริธ และหลายคนลงความเห็นว่านี่คือการสูญเสียครั้งใหญ่ยกเว้นเดเนธอร์ บุตรแห่งเอคเธลิออน ซึ่งบัดนี้เติบใหญ่พอที่จะรับตำแหน่งเสนาบดีคนใหม่ได้แล้ว หลังจากนั้นสี่ปีเขาก็ได้ก้าวขึ้นตำแหน่งหลังจากการเสียชีวิตของบิดา_

_เดเนธอร์ที่ 2 เป็นบุรุษผู้หยิ่งทะนง กล้าหาญ สูง ผึ่งผายและมีความน่าเกรงขามกว่าบุรุษใดๆที่เคยปรากฏในกอนดอร์มานานนับหลายชั่วอายุคน นอกจากนั้นเขายังเป็นผู้มีสติปัญญาเฉลียวฉลาด มองเห็นการณ์ไกล และมีความรู้ อันที่จริงเขามีความละม้ายคล้ายกับโธรองกิลดุจดั่งเป็นญาติใกล้ชิดกัน แต่ทว่าเขากลับถูกมองเป็นที่สองรองจากคนแปลกหน้าผู้นั้นอยู่เสมอ ทั้งในสายตาของประชาชนและในความคิดของบิดาของเขา ในเวลานั้นผู้คนคิดว่าโธรองกิลชิงจากไปเสียก่อนที่ศัตรูคู่แข่งจะก้าวขึ้นมาเป็นนายของเขาแม้ว่าอันที่จริงแล้วโธรองกิลจะไม่เคยตีเสมอเดเนธอร์ หรือวางตนเกินเลยกว่าการเป็นข้ารับใช้บิดาของเขา มีเพียงเรื่องเดียวที่ทั้งคู่ขัดแย้งกันในการให้คำปรึกษากับเสนาบดี โธรองกิลมักเตือนเอคเธลิออนไม่ให้ไว้ใจซารูมาน พ่อมดขาวซึ่งอยู่ที่ไอเซนการ์ด แต่ให้ต้อนรับแกนดัลฟ์ พ่อมดเทา แต่ระหว่างเดเนธอร์และแกนดัลฟ์นั้นไม่ลงรอยกัน และหลังจากสมัยของเอคเธลิออนก็ไม่ค่อยมีผู้ต้อนรับผู้เฒ่าพเนจรในมินาสทิริธ ต่อมาภายหลังเมื่อทุกสิ่งกระจ่างแจ้ง หลายคนเชื่อว่า เดเนธอร์ผู้มีจิตใจซับซ้อน มองการไกลและลึกซึ้งกว่าผู้อื่นในยุคเดียวกันกับเขา ได้ค้นพบว่าโธรองกิลบุรุษแปลกหน้าผู้นี้แท้จริงแล้วคือใคร และมีความระแวงว่าโธรองกิลกับมิธรันเดียร์กำลังวางแผนจะมาแทนที่เขา_

 

EAGLE

พรายศักราช 2980

กองทหารในชุดเกราะวาววับชุมนุมกันอยู่เบื้องหน้าลำน้ำอันดูอิน เรือหลายลำที่เห็นได้ชัดว่าผ่านศึกมาเมื่อไม่นานมานี้กางใบอยู่กลางสายลมอ่อน ธวัชแห่งเสนาบดีปลิวสะบัดรับแสงตะวันยามเช้าที่สาดผ่านหมู่เมฆมาได้เพียงเล็กน้อย ไกลออกไป เทือกเขายาวเหยียดเห็นเป็นเงาสีน้ำเงินเข้มทอดตัวสงบนิ่ง แต่เป็นความสงบที่น่าหวาดหวั่นเช่นเดียวกับความเงียบงันก่อนพายุใหญ่จะปรากฏ ร่างสูงใหญ่ในเสื้อคลุมสีเข้มยืนห่างจากกลุ่มทหารทั้งมวลทอดสายตาข้ามลำน้ำไปไกล จุดสิ้นสุดของสายตาอยู่ที่ใดมิมีผู้ใดอาจทราบได้ แต่เมื่อมีความเคลื่อนไหวเบื้องหลัง เจ้าของร่างนั้นก็หันกลับมาช้าๆ ใบหน้าคมเข้มค่อนข้างขรึมมีแววอิดโรยเล็กน้อย ขุนทหารผู้ก้าวเข้ามาค้อมศีรษะลงด้วยความเคารพ

“ขบวนเรือพร้อมแล้วขอรับ”

“ดี” รอยยิ้มเพียงนิดเดียวปรากฏขึ้น “มาร์ดิล ท่านนำกองเรือทั้งหมดกลับมินาสทิริธได้เลย”

คิ้วของขุนทหารผู้นั้นขมวดเข้า

“แล้วท่าน....”

เจ้าของร่างสูงคลี่ยิ้มที่แปลความหมายไม่ได้ก่อนที่จะหันกลับไปทางเทือกเขาสีน้ำเงินจางๆนั้น

“ข้าคงต้องอำลาพวกท่านที่นี่ เวลาของข้าหมดลงแล้ว”

สีหน้าของมาร์ดิลตระหนกอย่างเห็นได้ชัด

“ท่านจะไม่กลับไปพร้อมเราหรือขอรับ”

“ข้ามีงานและหน้าที่อื่นต้องกระทำอีก”

ใบหน้าของมาร์ดิลก้มลงต่ำ เขาสูดหายใจลึกๆ ก่อนจะลดเสียงลง

“เพราะสาสน์ของท่านเดเนธอร์ใช่ไหมขอรับ”

“อย่ากล่าวโทษเดเนธอร์เช่นนั้น มาร์ดิล เรื่องที่ข้าจะไปไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเขา” เสียงนุ่มคงเส้นคงวา ไร้ร่องรอยแห่งโทสะ

“ข้าไม่เชื่อ” มาร์ดิลส่ายหน้า “ช่วงปีหลังๆนี่ใครๆก็ดูออกว่าท่านเดเนธอร์ระแวงท่านแค่ไหน”

“อย่าคิดว่านายของท่านเป็นคนใจแคบเช่นนั้น ทั้งข้าและเขาต่างก็รับใช้เอคเธลิออน หากเราทำประโยชน์ให้กอนดอร์ได้ทั้งคู่แล้วเหตุใดเล่าเราจึงต้องเป็นปฏิปักษ์กันด้วย”

มาร์ดิลนิ่งอั้น บุรุษตรงหน้าเขานี้ได้พิสูจน์แล้วถึงความจงรักภักดีต่อราชสำนักกอนดอร์มากมาย หากความไม่ลงรอยกันลึกๆระหว่างบุตรโทนของเสนาบดีแห่งมินาสทิริธกับที่ปรึกษาก็เป็นเรื่องซุบซิบในหมู่คนมาระยะหนึ่งแล้ว ทั้งๆที่ไม่ว่าจะต่อหน้าหรือลับหลัง สิ่งคนทั้งสองแสดงออกมีแต่ความเคารพและให้เกียรติซึ่งกันและกันอยู่เสมอ

“เชื่อข้าเถิด หน้าที่ของข้าที่นี่จบลงเพียงเท่านี้ ข้ายังมีกิจอื่นๆในดินแดนไกลโพ้นที่ท่านไม่เคยพบเห็นอีกมากมายนัก ดังนั้นข้าจึงต้องไป” ปลายเสียงนั่นทอดอ่อนลง “แต่ท่าน.. หน้าที่ของท่านอยู่ที่นี่”

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นอนุญาตให้ช้าส่งท่านข้ามอันดูอินด้วยตนเองเถิด”

ใบหน้าคร้ามคมของบุรุษผู้กำลังจะจากไปคลี่ออกเป็นรอยยิ้มนิดๆอย่างที่เคยประทับใจทุกผู้คนมาแล้ว มือใหญ่ตบบ่าของขุนทหารคนสนิทหนักๆทีหนึ่งก่อนที่จะหันหลังกลับไป ใช่ว่าไม่อาวรณ์หากหน้าที่ต้องมาเหนือสิ่งอื่นใด และเขาหวังว่าสักวัน... จะได้กลับมาดินแดนนี้อีกครา

และเมื่อเรือลำเล็กที่มีมาร์ดิลเป็นผู้พายเข้าเกยอีกฝั่งของมหานทีอันดูอินแล้ว โธรองกิลรวบชายเสื้อคลุมเข้ากับตัวก้าวลงไปในน้ำตื้นลุยขึ้นไปยังแผ่นดิน และเมื่อเขาหันกลับมาอีกครั้ง ขุนทหารคนสนิทก็ทาบกำปั้นซ้ายที่หน้าอกและค้อมตัวลงต่ำด้วยความภักดีสุดหัวใจให้กับนายและสหายศึกร่วมเป็นร่วมตาย ใบหน้าที่ซ่อนอยู่ใต้เงาของผ้าคลุมนั้นยากที่จะแปลความได้แต่โธรองกิลก็ยืนนิ่งอยู่ครู่ใหญ่ แสงตะวันสาดประกายกระทบดาวเงินบนเสื้อคลุงวาววับก่อนที่เขาจะหันหลังกลับและมิได้หวนคืนมายังแผ่นดินกอนดอร์อีก

จนกว่าแดนใต้จะต้องการเขาอีกครั้งหนึ่ง.....

 

กองทหารเดินทางกลับมาถึงมินาสทิริธท่ามกลางความปิติของชาวเมือง ไม่เพียงแต่ครอบครัวที่ได้ผู้เป็นที่รักกลับคืนมา หากยังหมายถึงความสงบสุขอีกอย่างน้อยระยะหนึ่งด้วย ข่าวจากการศึกที่อุมบาร์ว่ากองเรือของคอร์แซร์ถูกเผาจนเรียบโดยที่กอนดอร์สูญเสียน้อยมากกระหึ่มก้องทั่วนครตั้งแต่วันก่อนแล้ว เสียงแซ่ซ้องสรรเสริญดังทั่วทุกมุมเมือง แะเมื่อประตูเมืองเปิดเพื่อต้อนรับการกลับมาของกองทัพ เสียงร้องตะโกนเรียกนามของโธรองกิลก็กระหึ่มก้องทั่วนคร หากแต่เมื่อไม่เห็นแม้เพียงเงาของคนผู้นั้นเสียงต่างๆก็ซบเซาลงไปบ้าง แต่นามของเขาก็ยังมีคนร้องตะโกนสลับกับเสียงเชียร์ในขณะที่กองทัพเคลื่อนพลไปตามถนน

บนเชิงเทินสูงแห่งปราสาทขาว สายตาคู่หนึ่งจับจ้องอยู่ที่ขบวนทหารที่กำลังเคลื่อนพลมาตามถนนช้าๆ สีหน้าของบุรุษผู้นี้ว่างเปล่า เฉยเมยแต่ในหัวใจหาได้เป็นเช่นนั้นไม่ ความรู้สึกยินดีในชัยชนะเพื่อกอนดอร์นั้นมีอยู่แต่ความหวั่นเกรงที่ก่อตัวขึ้นมาหลังจากเขาได้ทราบความสำคัญที่ซ่อนเร้นอยู่ในการปรากฏตัวของโธรองกิลนั้นยากที่จะสงบลงได้ เดเนธอร์ทราบแล้วว่าบุรุษผู้นั้นมิได้หวนคืนกลับมาจากการศึกในครั้งนี้แต่กลับปลีกตัวจากไป

ผิดหวัง เสียดาย และโล่งใจปนเปกันอย่างแยกไม่ออกและในความรู้สึกนั้นหัวใจกลับกลายเป็นว่างโหวง

คนเราบางคราอาจไม่รู้จักคนที่รักเลยก็ได้ แต่กลับศัตรูแล้วจำเป็นต้องรู้จักให้ดีกว่า

หากแน่ใจแล้วหรือว่าคนผู้นั้นเป็นศัตรูจริงๆ หรือเป็นเพียงเพราะทายาทเสนาบดีเช่นเขาคิดเอาว่าเป็น

นี่เป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่ครั้งในชีวิตของเดเนธอร์ที่2 ที่ในใจเกิดความไม่สงบจนยากที่จะมองสิ่งที่ผ่านมาได้อย่างชัดเจน

\--------------------------------

พรายศักราช 2963 เฮนเนธอันนูน อิธิลิเอน

กองทหารที่ซุ่มตัวอยู่หลังเนินดินและหมู่ไม้นิ่งเงียบหากบรรยากาศเขม็งเกลียวขึ้นทุกขณะ สายลมอ่อนโชยชาย กลิ่นหญ้าหอมๆปะปนกับกลิ่นไม้สนหากไม่มีผู้ใดใส่ใจ ดวงตาทุกคู่หลังที่ซุ่มจับอยู่ที่เนินสุดท้ายด้วยความหวังระคนหวาดหวั่น

การศึกกับคนเถื่อนที่ไคร์อันดรอสไร้ข่าวมาสามวันแล้ว กองกำลังที่นี่ไม่สามารถออกไปจากที่มั่นได้ด้วยคำสั่งของขุนทัพเฉียบขาดเสมอและกองสอดแนมที่ถูกส่งออกไปมิมีผู้ใดได้กลับมาพร้อมข่าวสารแม้แต่เพียงผู้เดียว และวันนี้หากไม่เห็นกองทัพยาตรากับมา กองกำลังที่ซุ่มอยู่นี้จะต้องทำลายที่ซ่อนและเดินทัพกลับมินาสทิริธตามคำสั่งเดิมโดยไม่มีข้อแม้ใด นี่คือคำสั่งเด็ดขาดของผู้นำทัพก่อนจะจากไปเมื่อห้าวันก่อน ถึงแม้ว่าการกระทำเช่นนั้นจะเป็นทางออกที่ดูมืดมดเต็มทีในยามที่กองทัพคนเถื่อนลาดตระเวนอยู่อย่างแน่นหนาและรอคอยเวลาที่จะบดขยี้กำลังของกอนดอร์อยู่แล้ว

เสียงฝีเท้าม้าควบกระทบพื้นดังอื้ออึง พลซุ่มต่างขยับกายเตรียมพร้อม สายตามุ่งตรงไปยังเนินสุดท้ายเป็นจุดเดียว ถึงแม้ท่าทีจะยังสงบนิ่งมั่นคงก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าหัวใจทุกดวงเต้นแรงด้วยความหวังที่ปะปนไปด้วยความไม่แน่ใจในเหตุการณ์ที่กำลังจะดำเนินไป ชั่วพริบตาที่ธวัชขาวแห่งเสนาบดีโบกนะบัดเหนือเนินดินนั้นความตึงเครียดของเหล่าทหารก็สลายลงในทันที

ผู้นำของพวกเขากลับมาแล้ว และนั่นย่อมหมายถึงไคร์อันดรอสยังคงเป็นเขตแดนของกอนดอร์อยู่ ผีร้ายและคนเถื่อนยังไม่สามารถข้ามแนวป้องกันมาได้

หลังจากคำขานรหัสผ่าน หมู่ทหารทั้งกองก็เข้ามารวมตัวกันอีกคราภายใต้เงาของน้ำตกใหญ่ ร่างสูงในชุดเกราะก้าวออกมาจากหมู่คน และเมื่อบุรุษผู้นั้นถอดหมวกเกราะออกก็เผยให้เห็นใบหน้าเคร่งขรึมและดวงตาสีเทาองอาจ นายทัพแห่งกอนดอร์ บุตรชายโทนของเอคเธลิออนผู้รั้งตำแหน่งเสนาบดีแห่งราชอาณาจักรนั่นเอง หมู่ทหารค้อมศีรษะลงอย่างต่ำ

“เราโชคดีที่ศึกครั้งนี้เราได้ชัยแต่มันไม่ใช่แค่นั้น ปัญหาหนักอีกอย่างรอเราอยู่” นายทัพแห่งกอนดอร์กล่าวเสียงขรึม “ถึงตอนนี้เรายังไว้ใจอะไรไม่ได้เลย กำลังที่เรามีตอนนี้น้อยเกินไปจนไม่น่าวางใจและหากเราทิ้งทหารไว้ที่นี่โดยไม่กลับไปชายแดนด้านเหนืออีก ทางนั้นก็คงจะลำบาก”

“ทางเหนือรอความช่วยเหลือจากเรานานเกินไปแล้ว พวกบัลคอธรุกไล่หนักมาก ข้าเกรงว่าทางโน้นจะต้านไม่อยู่ และพันธมิตรของเราก็จะถูกศัตรูรุกรานไปเสียก่อน” ทหารนายหนึ่งกล่าวตอบ

“นั่นคือสิ่งที่ข้ากังวลอยู่ เราไม่มีเวลาเดินทางกลับไปปราสาทขาวเพื่อขอกำลังเสริม ม้าเร็วของเราก็ถูกดักไว้หมดสิ้น” เดเนธอร์หันกลับมาตอบ “เราต้องตัดสินใจว่าจะทำอย่างไร”

ความเงียบงันอันน่าหนักใจแผ่ขยายไปทั่ว ไม่มีผู้ใดเสนอทางแก้ไขสถานการณ์ออกมาด้วยรู้อยู่ว่าไม่ว่าจะเลือกทางใดก็มีแต่จะสูญเสีย

เสียงรองเท้ากระทบพื้นหินดังเป็นจังหวะก่อนที่ร่างของพลตระเวนผู้หนึ่งจะโผล่มาจากหลืบหิน ทำความเคารพผู้ที่อยู่ในถ้ำก่อนที่จะรายงานว่า

“มีคนนำสารมาจากลอร์ดเอคเธลิออนขอรับ แต่.. เอ่อ.. ไม่ใช่คนเดิมที่เคยมา”

ดวงตาของเดเนธอร์หรี่แคบลงด้วยความประหลาดใจแต่เพียงแวบหนึ่ง สีหน้ายังคงนิ่งเฉยดุจเดิม ขุนทหารที่ยืนอยู่ข้างกายของเขาเป็นฝ่ายเอ่ยถามว่า

“แล้วเจ้าแน่ใจได้อย่างไรว่าเป็นสารจากท่านเสนาบดีจริงๆ”

“เขาถือตราประจำตัวของเสนาบดีขอรับ ขานรหัสถูกต้อง มีศรแดง และมาเพียงคนเดียวตามกฏขอรับ”

เหล่าขุนศึกสบตากันวูบหนึ่งก่อนที่เดเนธอร์จะเอ่ยขึ้นเรียบๆเป็นการยุติข้อกังขาทั้งมวล

“เชิญเขาเข้ามา”

เพียงชั่วอึดใจ เสียงฝีเท้ากระทบหินก็ดังขึ้นอีกครา ผู้ที่อยู่ในถ้ำหินขยับกายเตรียมพร้อมภายใต้ท่าทางที่ดูสบายๆ ผู้เดียวที่ยังมีกิริยาเป็นปกติก็คือบุตรชายโทนของเสนาบดีแต่แววตาสีเทาก็ระแวดระวังขึ้นบ่งบอกว่าเจ้าตัวมิได้วางใจในสถานการณ์เท่าใดนัก คนสองคนปรากฏกายขึ้นจากหลืบหิน คนหนึ่งคือพลตระเวนคนเมื่อครู่ อีกหนึ่งเป็นชายแปลกหน้าที่ไม่มีผู้ใดเคยพบมาก่อน มิใช่คนนำสารส่วนตัวของเอคเธลิออนซึ่งบุตรชายของเขารู้จักดี

เสื้อคลุมถูกตลบพ้นจากศีรษะเผยให้เห็นใบหน้ากร้านคมสัน แวบแรกขุนทหารทั้งปวงรู้สึกได้ว่ามีความละม้ายคล้ายกันอย่างประหลาดระหว่างนายทัพแห่งตนและบุรุษแปลกหน้าผู้นี้ อาจเป็นด้วยวัยที่ใกล้เคียงกัน รูปกาย สีผมและดวงตาที่ละม้ายกันอันย้ำเตือนให้นึกถึงมนุษย์นูเมนอร์ผู้ยิ่งยงในอดีต

ผู้มาใหม่ค้อมตัวลงอย่างต่ำก่อนจะยื่นกระบอกเงินเล็กๆที่ประทับตราประจำตัวของเอคเธลิออนส่งให้กับเดเนธอร์โดยมิได้เอ่ยคำใดท่ามกลางสายตาพินิจพิจารณาจากทุกคน บุตรชายโทนของเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์คลี่กระดาษออกจากม้วนช้าๆ

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุมอยู่ชั่วอึดใจหนึ่งก่อนที่เดเนธอร์จะม้วนสารกลับคืนใส่กระบอกเล็กๆตามเดิมและแปรสายตามาจับจ้องที่คนนำสาร

ร่องรอยจากการเดินทางไกลอย่างเร่งรีบปรากฏให้เห็นบนเสื้อคลุมและรองเท้าทั้งฝุ่นผงและคราบดินโคลนแห้งกรังแต่รูปลักษณ์ที่สูงใหญ่ก็ยังคงสะดุดตาไร้ท่าทีเหน็ดเหนือย สายตาของบุรุษผู้นี้ทอดลงต่ำเสมอแต่เมื่อยามที่เขาตวัดสายตาขึ้นมองก็จะเห็นว่าสายตานั้นคมวาวราวเหยี่ยวหนุ่ม

“เจ้าชื่ออะไร” ทายาทเสนาบดีเอ่ยถาม

“โธรองกิล”

อินทรีแห่งดวงดาวคือความหมายของนามนั้น เจ้าของนามกล่าวต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงสม่ำเสมอว่า

“ท่านคงแปลกใจเพราะท่านไม่เคยพบข้ามาก่อน ข้าพึ่งเดินทางมาจากโรฮันนำข่าวสารจากกษัตริย์เธงเกลมาให้กับเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์ และข้าอาสามาทำงานนี้ด้วยตนเอง”

สายตาของเดเนธอร์มีแววตริตรองหากโธรองกิลยิ้มนิดๆ

“ข้าเข้าใจว่าท่านยังไม่รู้จักข้าดีนักและเพราะเหตุนั้นทำให้พวกท่านไม่ไว้ใจข้า แต่อย่างไรข้ายืนยันได้ว่าทหารจากมินาสทิริธไปถึงชายแดนแล้ว พวกท่านไม่จำเป็นต้องยกกำลังไปสมทบอีกด้วยทหารม้าแห่งโรฮันภายใต้การนำของเดออร์แห่งอีสต์โฟลด์ได้จัดการศัตรูในส่วนหน้าไปแล้ว อย่างน้อยเราก็สามารถวางทหารไว้ที่นี่เพื่อรักษาที่มั่นและส่งคนมาสับเปลี่ยนหลังจากที่เรากลับมินาสทิริธได้”

ใช่ ในสารนั้นเป็นคำสั่งให้เดเนธอร์ยกทัพกลับมินาสทิริธโดยทิ้งกำลังไว้รักษาไคร์อันดรอสเพียงส่วนหนึ่งโดยไม่ต้องทำตามแผนเดิม

เพียงชั่วอึดใจเดียวรอยยิ้มนิดๆปรากฏบนใบหน้าขุนทัพแห่งกอนดอร์

“ข้าขอบใจท่านมากที่นำข่าวน่ายินดีนี้มาสู่พวกเราทั้งหมด ขอถามท่านด้วยเถิดว่าท่านจะเดินทางกลับพร้อมเราหรือไม่ หรือท่านมีกิจธุระอันใดที่กษัตริย์มาร์กมอบหมายอีก”

“ข้าเป็นเพียงคนส่งสาร หน้าที่ของข้าหมดลงเท่านี้ นอกเหนือจากนี้ก็สุดแล้วแต่ท่านจะมอบหมาย”

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นข้าเชิญท่านกลับมินาสทิริธพร้อมกันด้วยจะดีกว่า” เสียงเรียบเรื่อยของเดเนธอร์กล่าวตอบ

บุรุษแปลกหน้าผู้นำสารค้อมศีรษะลง

“ตามบัญชาของท่าน”

“นำชายผู้นี้ไปพักผ่อน”

ขุนทัพแห่งกอนดอร์ให้สัญญาณเรียกทหารผู้หนึ่งเข้ามานำโธรองกิลไปยังคูหาอื่นแล้วหันมาทางเหล่าขุนพลที่ยังยืนนิ่งอยู่

“พวกท่านก็เช่นกัน พักผ่อนเถอะ พรุ่งนี้เราจะเดินทางแต่เช้า เออาร์นิล ท่านแบ่งกำลังคนไว้ที่นี่หนึ่งในสามมอบให้หัวหน้ากอง รักษาที่มั่นไว้ แจ้งพวกเขาด้วยว่ากองกำลังสับเปลี่ยนจะมาถึงหลังจากเรากลับถึงมินาสทิริธเร็วที่สุด”

ก่อนที่เออาร์นิลจะเดินลับออกไป เขาหันกลับมาหาผู้เป็นนายอีกครั้งหนึ่ง  
“เดเนธอร์…ท่านไว้ใจชายแปลกหน้าคนนั้นในเวลาเช่นนี้หรือ”

“ทำไมล่ะ…เขามีสารจากท่านเจ้านคร” คิ้วเข้มเลิกขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“ข้าไม่ไว้ใจเขา” เออาร์นิลตอบสั้นๆ “เขาดูไม่เหมือนคนเดินสารธรรมดาๆ”

รอยยิ้มที่ยากจะแปลความปรากฏบนใบหน้าคมสันของขุนทัพหนุ่มแห่งกอนดอร์

“ไม่ว่าเขาจะเป็นใครเราคงได้รู้ในเร็ววัน อย่างน้อยข้าก็ไม่ปล่อยให้เขาคลาดสายตาไปในระยะนี้หรอก”

โธรองกิล บุรุษผู้ปรากฏกายในช่วงเวลาคับขันของนคร ทำให้เสนาบดีมากด้วยประสบการณ์เช่นเอคเธลิออนไว้ใจขนาดให้เป็นผู้แจ้งข่าวสำคัญที่หากพลาดอาจทำให้การสงครามแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นอีกรูปหนึ่งได้ ในฐานะของทหารผู้หนึ่ง เดเนธอร์อดกังขาไม่ได้และยิ่งในฐานะของบุตรชายที่รู้จักบิดามาตลอดชีวิต นั่นยิ่งทำให้เขาแปลกใจยิ่งขึ้นไปอีก

ชั่วระยะเวลาอันสั้น เหตุใดเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์จึงได้ไว้ใจคนแปลกหน้าถึงเพียงนี้

และเมื่อถึงนคร คำตอบต่างๆคงจะกระจ่างแจ้งขึ้น เดเนธอร์หวังเช่นนั้น

\-------------------------------  
สายตาของทหารหาญเมื่อยามที่เห็นกำแพงนครมินาสทิริธดุจกะลาสีเรือเห็นชายฝั่งมาตุภูมิ กองทัพเร่งฝีเท้าโดยไม่รู้ตัวเมื่อใกล้ถึงนครแห่งนั้น จากจุดที่เห็น สีขาวของปราสาทคล้ายแท่งหินสูงตั้งตระหง่านอยู่ใจกลางนครล้อมรอบด้วยกำแพงเมืองที่สร้างเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของสันเขา บางคราตัดผ่านเป็นช่องประตูโค้งในสันผา บางคราแล่นวกเวียนตามไหล่เขา ราวกับผู้สร้างจงใจให้นครเก่าแก่แห่งนี้เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของเทือกเขาสูงเสียดฟ้าที่เป็นฉากอยู่เบื้องหลัง งดงามกว่าน้ำมือมนุษย์ในยุคปัจจุบันจะสามารถสร้างสรรได้ ทุ่งหน้าเมืองเขียวชอุ่มอุดมสมบูรณ์ เสียงไชโยโห่ร้องรับกองทหารที่เดินทางกลับบ้านดังไปตลอดทาง

บุรุษแปลกหน้าเงียบขรึม สายตาของเขาจับอยู่ที่ไหล่เขาสูงชันด้านหนึ่งซึ่งประกอบเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกำแพงชั้นที่ห้าของเมือง ณ จุดนั้นมีลานกว้างและสิ่งก่อสร้างอยู่ไม่มาก เพียงมองจากจุดนี้ก็จะเห็นว่าบริเวณที่เห็นนั้นเงียบสงัดกว่าที่อื่น สายตาของทหารนายหนึ่งที่อยู่ในขบวนใกล้ๆกันมองตามไปก่อนจะเอ่ยขึ้นว่า

“ที่ท่านมองอยู่เป็นสุสานของบรรพกษัตริย์”

โธรองกิลหันมายิ้มนิดหนึ่ง

“ข้าเห็นความสงบ….ถึงแม้ว่ามันจะอยู่ห่างออกไปก็ตามที”

“เสียดาย…..ประชาชนของเราร้างกษัตริย์มานานนักหนาแล้ว เสนาบดีเป็นผู้ธำรงรักษากฏระเบียบแห่งนครไว้และจนถึงบัดนี้ กษัตริย์คงเป็นเพียงตำนานของเราเท่านั้น” คำกล่าวถึงเสนาบดีแฝงรอยภาคภูมิแต่กลับหม่นหมองลงเล็กน้อยเมื่อกล่าวถึงกษัตริย์ “ยามที่นครของเรารุ่งเรืองถึงขีดสุด…..ข้าเองก็อยากมีโอกาสได้เห็นสักครา”

“หากวันใดที่กษัตริย์เสด็จกลับมาท่านคงได้พบกับวันนั้น” โธรองกิลตบไหล่อีกฝ่ายเบาๆ

“ข้าชื่อเออาร์นิล ประจำอยู่ในกองทหารสังกัดของท่านเดเนธอร์มานานแล้ว”

“โธรองกิล….ข้าเชื่อว่าท่านคงรู้จักนามของข้าแล้วในฐานะคนนำสาร”

ดวงตาของเออาร์นิลจับอยู่ที่รอยยิ้มของบุรุษแปลกหน้าก่อนจะเอ่ยออกมาว่า

“ถ้าข้าไม่รู้ว่าท่านมาจากโรฮันข้าคงนึกว่าท่านเป็นเชื้อสายตระกูลขุนนางในกอนดอร์นี่เอง เพราะรูปลักษณ์ของท่านคล้ายกับคนของเรามากกว่าชาวโรเฮียร์ริม”

“ข้ามิใช่ชาวโรเฮียร์ริม เป็นเพียงคนเร่ร่อนจากแดนเหนือที่มีโอกาสได้รับใช้กษัตรย์มาร์กเท่านั้น”

คำตอบของชายหนุ่มไม่ได้ให้ความกระจ่างแจ้งอันใดแก่นายทหารคนสนิทของเดเนธอร์หากวิธีที่โธรองกิลพูดก็ไม่ได้ทำให้รู้สึกว่าเขาปิดบังอันใดอยู่ ราวกับว่าคำตอบเช่นนี้คือความชอบธรรมแล้ว

ลานน้ำพุหน้าหอสูงร้างผู้คน บ่อน้ำพุไหลรินเพียงเบาๆ มีเพียงซากต้นไม้แห้งๆต้นหนึ่งทอดกิ่งก้านสีน้ำตาลแข็งๆลงแตะกับผิวหน้าของน้ำใสในบ่อ ดวงตาของโธรองกิลมีริ้วรอยรำลึกถึงบางสิ่ง

เจ็ดดารา เจ็ดดวงศิลา หนึ่งพฤกษาขาว

เสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์รอพวกเขาอยู่ในท้องพระโรงยาวลึก ผนังศิลาทั้งสองด้านไม่แขวนผ้าปักงดงามอันใดหากเป็นภาพเขียนสีลงบนเนื้อหินโดยตรง เดเนธอร์และนายทหารอีกสองสามคนเข้ามาพร้อมๆกันด้วย เสียงฝีเท้าของทุกคนกระทบพื้นหินดังก้องกังวาน โธรองกิลกวาดสายตามองภาพที่ผนังศิลาทั้งสองด้านหากสายตาหยุดอยู่ที่ภาพๆหนึ่งในมุมค่อนข้างมืด ภาพของบุรุษหนึ่งในชุดเกราะมือถือดาบหักนอนอยู่ที่พื้น เบื้องหน้าเป็นร่างสูงใหญ่ดำทมึนในมือมีดาบยาว แหวนสีทองส่องประกายอยู่บนนิ้ว บุรุษหนุ่มก้มศรีษะลงเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงทำความเคารพแล้วก็เลยผ่านไปหากกิริยานั้นอยู่ในสายตาของเดเนธอร์โดยตลอด

บัลลังก์ว่างเปล่าแต่มีเก้าอี้ศิลาตัวหนึ่งตั้งอยู่บนยกพื้นชั้นแรกหน้าบัลลังก์นั้นและเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์รอพวกเขาอยู่บนเก้าอี้ เอคเธลิออนลุกขึ้นยืนต้อนรับทั้งหมดก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนั่งอีกครั้ง เด็กรับใช้โผล่เข้ามาอย่างเงียบเชียบพร้อมกับเก้าอี้เท่าจำนวนคนที่เดินเข้ามา เสียงเกราะและดาบกระทบกันเบาๆเมื่อทุกคนนั่งลงบนเก้าอี้

“ยินดีต้อนรับกลับบ้าน พวกท่านคงได้รับข่าวจากข้าแล้วซินะ”

เดเนธอร์ก้มศรีษะลงเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงรับ แสดงว่าบิดาของเขาส่งโธรองกิลไปจริงๆ  
“ลูกไม่รู้ว่าสถานการณ์ทางเหนือเป็นอย่างไรบ้างตอนนี้”

“โรฮันส่งเดออร์นายพลแห่งมาร์กไปช่วยแล้ว เราตรึงกำลังต้านพวกอีสเตอร์ลิงกับพวกบัลคอธไว้ได้ พวกมันคงต้องกลับไปตั้งหลักอีกพักใหญ่ ม้าเร็วพึ่งกลับมาถึงก่อนพวกเจ้าจะกลับมาเพียงชั่วโมงเดียวนี่เอง ต้องขอบคุณกษัตริย์เธงเกลมากในเรื่องนี้”  
สายตาของเสนาบดีเฒ่าแห่งกอนดอร์มองมาทางบุรุษหนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่คนสุดท้ายของกลุ่มแวบหนึ่งแต่ก็อยู่ในการสังเกตของผู้เป็นบุตรชาย

“พวกท่านคงสงสัยในความเป็นมาของโธรองกิลซินะ” รอยยิ้มบางๆของเสนาบดีปรากฏบนใบหน้าเหี่ยวย่น ความรู้เท่าทันและเข้าใจในตัวบุตรชายทำให้เอคเธลิออนทราบดีว่าไม่มีวันที่เดเนธอร์จะไว้ใจโธรองกิลได้ในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้เว้นแต่ว่าจะมีสิ่งอื่นใดที่ทำให้ความกังขานั้นหมดลงไปได้ นั่นเป็นส่วนดีของบุตรชายคนเดียวที่เขาชื่นชม และนั่นก็เป็นข้อเสียอีกเช่นกัน เขาไม่ต้องการให้บุตรชายโทนกลายเป็นคนขี้ระแวงไปเสียทุกอย่าง นั่นจะทำให้การทำงานในภายภาคหน้าของเดเนธอร์ลำบากยิ่งขึ้น ขุนพลแห่งกอนดอร์ทุกคนหันมามองทางบุรุษผู้ถูกกล่าวถึงเป็นตาเดียวยกเว้นเพียงแต่เดเนธอร์ผู้ซึ่งไม่มีทีท่าอันใดเปลี่ยนแปลง โธรองกิลลุกขึ้นยืนค้อมศรีษะให้กับเอคเธลิออนหลังจากเสนาบดีเฒ่าพยักหน้าเป็นเชิงอนุญาตให้กล่าวได้

เสียงทุ้มนุ่มหูกับรอยยิ้มนิดๆของคนจรจากแดนเหนือจับใจใครหลายคนในท้องพระโรงแห่งนั้น

“ข้ามาจากโรอันโดยประสงค์ของกษัตริย์เธงเกล พระองค์ทรงทราบข่าวศึกที่ติดพันอยู่ทั้งทางเหนือและที่ไคร์อันดรอสและไม่ลืมคำสัญญาแต่เก่าก่อนระหว่างกอนดอร์และโรฮัน ข้าและเดออร์นำทัพมาด้วยกัน ท่านเดออร์แยกไปทางเหนือส่วนข้ารับหน้าที่นำสารจากกษัตริย์มาร์กมาส่งที่มินาสทิริธ และก็ได้รับบัญชาจากเสนาบดีให้ช่วยนำข่าวไปบอกพวกท่านต่อที่ไคร์อันดรอสด้วย”

นี่เอง ทำไมเอคเธลิออนจึงไว้ใจให้คนแปลกหน้านำข่าวสารอันสำคัญไปได้ กษัตรย์มาร์กและเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์เป็นสหายสนิทกันมานานแสนนานตั้งแต่ครั้งยังเป็นชายหนุ่มที่กระตือรือร้นในการทำงานให้กับบ้านเมือง กษัตริย์เธงเกลเคยอยู่ในคณะเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์ยามเมื่อทูร์กอน บิดาของเอคเธลิออนผู้ซึ่งป็นเสนาบดีคนก่อนยังมีชีวิตอยู่ ทั้งคู่ผ่านสงครามและร่วมกันทำงานมานานมากตราบจนกษัตริย์เฟงเกล พระบิดาของเธงเกลสิ้นพระชนม์ เธงเกลจึงต้องกลับโรฮันเพื่อสืบทอดราชวงศ์เอออร์ลต่อไป ทั้งสองจึงแยกจากกันนับแต่นั้นหากมิตรภาพของคนทั้งคู่ก็ยังแน่นแฟ้นมิเสื่อมคลาย

คนที่สหายรักส่งมาจะไม่ไว้ใจได้หรือ หากเดเนธอร์มิได้คิดเช่นนั้นทั้งหมด

ใครจะรู้ หากวันใดกษัตริย์มาร์กคิดเป็นอื่น วันนั้นคงเป็นวันที่กอนดอร์ต้องรับศึกรอบด้าน

ใครจะว่าระแวงหรือคิดมากเกินการแต่เดเนธอร์ก็ถือเป็นหน้าที่ของเขาที่จะต้องมองให้รอบด้าน ทุกวันนี้กอนดอร์อยู่กลางศึก และไม่ได้แข็งแกร่งเช่นในอดีตกาล กอนดอร์จะมัวหวังพึ่งผู้อื่นมิได้ เวลานี้เธงเกลทรงส่งคนมาและบิดาของเขาก็ท่าทางจะไว้เนื้อเชื่อใจชายผู้นี้เอาเสียด้วยยิ่งทำให้เขาต้องระวังมากขึ้น ความช่วยเหลืออาจเป็นเพียงสิ่งบังหน้า สิ่งใดที่อยู่เบื้องหลังการกระทำนี้

หากเดเนธอร์ก็ยังมิได้เชื่อว่าโรฮันมีจุดประสงค์ร้ายต่อกอนดอร์ไปเสียทั้งหมด เพราะเหตุว่าหากกษัตริย์มาร์กทรงดำริเช่นนั้นจริงจะช่วยกอนดอร์ทำศึกด้วยเหตุอันใด รอให้มินาสทิริธแตกพ่ายแล้วนั่งรอเก็บผลประโยชน์มิดีกว่าหรือ  
“กษัตริย์เธงเกลส่งสารมาถึงข้าและอนุญาตให้โธรองกิลอยู่ช่วยการศึกกับเราได้ ซึ่งข้าก็ยินดี” เอคเธลิออนกล่าวสืบไป

“ข้าเพียงอยากถามสองสามคำถาม” เดเนธอร์หันมาทางผู้เป็นบิดาซึ่งเอคเธลิออนก็พยักหน้าเป็นเชิงอนุญาต

“ท่านมิใช่ชาวโรเฮียร์ริม และมิใช่คนของกอนดอร์แล้วไฉนท่านถึงมารับใช้กษัตริย์มาร์กและคิดจะมาช่วยเราในยามนี้ หรือว่ากอนดอร์มีลาภยศอันใดที่ท่านประสงค์”

รอยยิ้มนิดๆของโธรองกิลยังคงไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงเมื่อได้สดับวาจาอาจหาญตรงไปตรงมาของบุตรชายโทนแห่งเสนาบดี

“ข้ามิได้ประสงค์อันใดมากไปกว่าความสงบของแผ่นดินเกิด ข้าเป็นเพียงพรานป่าเร่ร่อนจากดินแดนเหนือที่พบเห็นความเดือดร้อนในแดนใต้ที่อาจมีผลกระทบกับบ้านที่ห่างไกลของข้าได้ ท่านเองก็เช่นกัน สามารถนิ่งดูดายได้หรือหากท่านรู้ว่าแผ่นดินเกิดกำลังมีภัย”

เดเนธอร์ก้มศรีษะลงเล็กน้อย คำตอบของโธรองกิลไม่ได้ให้ความกระจ่างอันใดเลยแต่นั่นก็เป็นเรื่องที่เขาคาดไว้แล้ว

“ข้าเข้าใจในสิ่งที่ท่านกล่าว โธรองกิล…โปรดอภัยให้ข้าด้วยที่ข้ากล่าวเช่นนั้น สิ่งที่ท่านกล่าวนั้นจริงแท้อย่างที่สุด ไม่ว่าผู้ใดก็รักแผ่นดินเกิดและคงไม่ยอมให้ใครมากระทำย่ำยีได้”

นัยยะแห่งคำพูดนั้นกระทบโดยตรงกับผู้มาใหม่ หากวันใดที่โธรองกิลมีทีท่าที่บ่งว่าไม่ซื่อสัตย์ต่อกอนดอร์ เขานั่นแหละจะเป็นคนที่จัดการเรื่องนี้เองโดยไม่เลือกวิธี สายตาของเดเนธอร์บอกอย่างชัดแจ้ง

เอคเธลิออนปล่อยให้เหตุการณ์ดำเนินไปตามทางของมันและเป็นฝ่ายจับตามองอยู่อย่างเงียบๆ สุดท้ายแล้วเสนาบดีเฒ่าก็เอ่ยขึ้นว่า

“ข้าอยากให้โธรองกิลอยู่ที่นี่สักพัก พวกคอร์แซร์มีท่าทีที่ไม่ค่อยน่าไว้ใจนักและเราก็ต้องการคนที่ชำนาญการรบทางน้ำ ซึ่งเธงเกลบอกว่าเจ้ามีความรู้ในเรื่องนี้”

“แล้วแต่ท่านประสงค์ ดาบของข้ายินดีรับใช้กอนดอร์เสมอ” บุรุษผู้มาจากโรฮันคุกเข่าลงตรงหน้า

“ดี พวกเจ้าออกไปได้ ข้าจะคุยกับลูกชายของข้าต่อสักหน่อย”

เมื่อทุกคนหายไปจากสายตาของเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์แล้ว ใบหน้าเหี่ยวย่นก็หันมาทางบุตรชายคนเดียว

“พ่อดีใจที่เจ้าปลอดภัย”

“ท่านพ่อให้คนส่งข่าวไปทันเวลาพอดี หากช้ากว่านี้อีกไม่นานข้าอาจไม่ได้กลับมาที่นี่อีกแล้วก็ได้”

“พ่อรู้ว่าเจ้าจะกลับมา” คำตอบของผู้เป็นบิดามั่นคงนัก “เรื่องของโธรองกิลข้าเข้าใจว่าเจ้ายังไม่วางใจนัก แต่ข้ากับเธงเกลมีการติดต่อกันโดยตลอด ชายผู้นี้รับใช้กษัตริย์มาร์กมานานหลายปีแล้วเพียงแต่มิได้ออกหน้า เดออร์กับเขาออกลาดตระเวนและทำสงครามร่วมกันบ่อยครั้งที่ชายแดน คนส่วนมากจึงไม่รู้จักเขา เธงเกลไว้ใจเขามาก”

เดเนธอร์พยักหน้าช้าๆ  
“ข้าพอจะนึกออก แต่ถ้าเขามีความสำคัญมากเหตุใดเล่ากษัตริย์เธงเกลจึงยอมให้เขามาที่นี่”

“เพราะข้าเป็นผู้ขอ”  
คำตอบนั้นทำให้เดเนธอร์แปลกใจ บิดาของเขากล่าวสืบไปว่า  
“กอนดอร์กำลังร่วงโรย ลูกข้า เราต้องการคนใหม่ๆที่จะช่วยให้อาณาจักรของเรายืนอยู่ได้ท่ามกลางภัยอันตรายรอบด้าน และหากกอนดอร์ยืนอยู่ได้ โรฮันก็ปลอดภัย สองแคว้นเราต้องร่วมมือกัน”

มือเหี่ยวย่นของเสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์ตบบ่าของบุตรชายโทนหนักๆ

“เจ้ามองรอบตัวสิ คนรอบข้างเจ้าล้วนสูงวัย ข้าไม่อยากให้เจ้าสืบทอดบ้านเมืองต่อท่ามกลางพวกคร่ำครึ ข้าต้องการคนหนุ่มที่มีหัวคิดไว้ให้เจ้าใช้สอย เราก็ไม่ได้เสียอะไรจากการนี้มิใช่หรือ”  
บุตรชายโทนแห่งเสนาบดีค้อมศีรษะรับโดยไม่กล่าวคำใดอีก  
\----------------------------------------------------  
โธรองกิลแยกออกมาจากกลุ่มของขุนพลที่ออกมาจากท้องพระโรงพร้อมๆกันหลังจากมีผู้แจ้งให้ทราบถึงสถานที่ๆเขาจะใช้พำนักและรหัสผ่านทางเข้าออกในแต่ละชั้น ร่างสูงใหญ่เดินลดเลี้ยวผ่านระเบียงหินขาวมาสู่สวนร่มครึ้มด้วยเงาไม้ใหญ่อันหาได้ยากยิ่งในศเวตนคร บุรุษหนุ่มผู้มาจากโรฮันแหงหน้าขึ้นมองเงาไม้เหนือศรีษะดวงตาปิดลงชั่วครู่ หัวใจล่องลอยกลับไปสู่แดนเหนือ…..ดินแดนที่มีไม้ใหญ่เกี่ยวพันกันหนาทึบ แม้กระทั่งแสงตะวันยังยากที่จะลอดผ่าน ดินแดนที่หัวใจร่ำร้องอยากกลับไปทุกนาที เสียงสายลมอ่อนกระทบใบไม้ที่ส่ายไหวเบาๆพัดพาเอาความระลึกถึงไปสู่ผู้ที่อยู่แสนไกล

ใบไม้ทุกใบ….เตือนให้ระลึกถึงข้า….หากท่านยังคิดที่จะจดจำข้าเอาไว้….

ถ้อยจำนรรจรดลึกอยู่ในหัวใจมิอาจลืมเลือน

นานนักที่เขาจากแผ่นดินนั้นมา ใบไม้เปลี่ยนสีจากเขียวเป็นสีทองร่วงหล่นไปในสายลมยะเยือกเพื่อที่จะเห็นใบอ่อนระบัดใหม่ในยามที่หิมะละลาย กี่รอบปีแล้วที่มิได้หวนกลับไป ใบไม้ที่เขาคะนึงหาจะยังอยู่ ณ แห่งเดิม จะยังคงเป็นใบไม้เขียวใบเดิมอยู่หรือไม่เขามิอาจรู้ แต่ถึงเวลานี้ เวลาที่หน้าที่ต้องมาก่อนสิ่งใด ในซอกมุมลึกๆของหัวใจก็ยังถวิลหา...

แต่เมื่อใดเล่า เขาจึงจะมีโอกาสนั้นอีกครา ฤามันจะไม่มาถึงอีกเลยก็สุดจะรู้

 

To be continued

 

**บางตอนจาก "จารึกจากโรฮัน" หอสมุดแห่งกอนดอร์**

_เดออร์ นายพลแห่งมาร์กเป็นบิดาแห่งเอโอมุนด์ เดออร์ถือกำเนิดและเติบโตที่อีสต์โฟลด์ รับราชการในกษัตริย์เธงเกลเป็นทหารคู่ใจมาตั้งแต่กษัตริย์เธงเกลขึ้นครองราชสมบัติ เดออร์สมรสกับเฟรอาวินแห่งสโนว์บอร์นและมีบุตรชายเพียงคนเดียวคือเอโอมุนด์ซึ่งเกิดในปี 2950 เอโอมุนด์ถูกเลี้ยงดูในเอโดรัสมาตั้งแต่ยังเยาว์และสนิทสนมกับเธโอเดนโอรสแห่งกษัตริย์เธงเกลเสมือนเป็นพี่น้อง เดออร์เสียชีวิตในการศึกที่เอนท์วอชเพื่อขับไล่ผีร้ายในปี 2968 หลังจากนั้นสี่ปีเอโอมุนด์รับตำแหน่งนายพลแห่งริดเดอร์มาร์กแทนผู้เป็นบิดา เอโอมุนด์สมรสกับเธโอดวิน ธิดาองค์สุดท้องแห่งกษัตริย์เธงเกลและมีบุตรธิดาคือกษัตริย์เอโอแมร์และเอโอวีน_


	2. Plan

เสียงขับลำนำแผ่วเบาในงานฉลองชัยของเหล่าทหารที่พึ่งกลับจากการศึกคลอไปกับเสียงหัวเราะสลับกับเสียงสนทนาเบาๆ ไพร่พลส่วนมากดื่มกินกันอยู่ที่ลานกว้างหลังกำแพงชั้นที่สาม ส่วนน้อยอันประกอบด้วยนายกอง ขุนพล และที่ปรึกษาของเสนาบดีล้วนชุมนุมกันอยู่ที่หอกลาง ณ ตัวเมืองชั้นที่หก ยามนี้กอนดอร์อยู่ในระหว่างศึก ถึงจะเป็นศึกประปรายตามชายแดนอาณาจักร เสนาบดีก็มีคำสั่งให้ปันส่วนอาหารเพื่อเก็บสำรองไว้ยามมีสงคราม งานฉลองจึงมิได้ใหญ่โตนัก หากมีขึ้นเพื่อเป็นขวัญและกำลังใจมากกว่า 

และเมื่อเอคเธลิออนขยับตัวลุกจากโต๊ะอาหารเดินออกไปสู่สวนเบื้องนอก ทุกคนขยับตามและก็แยกย้ายกันสนทนาตามมุมต่างๆ เอคเธลิออนพยักหน้าให้เดเนธอร์และที่ปรึกษาใกล้ชิดสองสามคนตามออกมา ชายหนุ่มกล่าวคำขอตัวกับคู่สนทนาแล้วสาวเท้าตามผู้เป็นบิดาออกมา จากตรงที่ยืนอยู่ขุนพลแห่งกอนดอร์เห็นร่างสูงใหญ่ของโธรองกิลยืนนิ่งทอดสายตามองโค้งฟ้ายามราตรีอยู่ในเงามืดของเสาหิน ใบหน้าเข้มแหงนเงยขึ้นนิดๆ สายตาทอดไปไกลราวกับกำลังระลึกถึงสิ่งใดสิ่งหนึ่งอยู่ 

ด้วยหน้าที่ เขายังไม่อาจวางใจชายผู้นี้ได้และยังกังขาถึงความเป็นมาของผู้มาใหม่ คนไร้หัวนอนปลายเท้าไม่ใช่ปัญหา ที่มาไม่แน่ชัดต่างหากทำให้ ยากต่อการที่จะไว้วางใจ สำหรับขุนพลแห่งกอนดอร์แล้ว ยังต้องเฝ้าดูชายผู้นี้ต่อไปอีกนาน จนกระทั่งบิดาของเขาเริ่มเอ่ยถึงเรื่องความร่วมมือระหว่างมินาสทิริธและโดลอัมรอธและสอบถามความเห็นจากเหล่าที่ปรึกษา เดเนธอร์จึงละสายตาจากชายหนุ่มผู้นั้นมาจดจ่ออยู่กับการสนทนาแทนจวบจนเดือนเสี้ยวลอยสูงขึ้นกลางฟ้า 

ผู้คนว่างวายไปมากเมื่อเดเนธอร์มีโอกาสปลีกตัวจากวงสนทนา บุตรโทนแห่งเสนาบดีมีเรื่องในใจให้ขบคิดหลายสิ่ง ทั้งเรื่องความร่วมมือกับหัวเมืองต่างๆ การศึกที่พึ่งจะผ่านพ้นและแนวป้องกันที่เจ้าเสนาบดีวางแผนจะสร้างขึ้น เท้าพาเขาเดินเรื่อยไปจนกระทั่งถึงลานหินน้ำพุหน้าหอสูง ที่ซึ่งเขาชอบมาใช้ความคิดเพียงลำพัง ทหารในเครื่องแบบสีดำสวมหมวกเกราะยืนระวังรักษาการณ์ตามจุดอย่างเคร่งครัด เสียงน้ำพุดังกรุ๋งกริ๋งในความมืด หยาดน้ำเล็กๆเป็นประกายสีเงินยามแสงโคมตกกระทบ เงาของต้นไม้ขาวทอดยาวหงิกงออยู่บนพื้นหญ้า ไม้ที่ยืนต้นตายมานับร้อยปีหากมิมีผู้ใดกล้าโค่นพฤกษานี้ด้วยเป็นสัญลักษณ์แห่งกษัตริย์ เดเนธอร์ย่างเท้าผ่านบ่อน้ำพุและพฤกษาขาวไปยังกำแพงหินที่หันหน้าไปทางทิศตะวันออกเฉียงเหนือ

มหานทีอันดูอินอันกว้างใหญ่เมื่อมองจากจุดนี้คล้ายแถบสีเงินจางๆคดเคี้ยวไปในทุ่งกว้าง ในความมืดเขาไม่สามารถมองเห็นป้อมปราการแห่งดวงดาวที่อยู่กั้นกลางระหว่างหอคอยขาวและสถานที่ที่เคยเป็นป้อมพระจันทร์ได้ นี่เป็นอีกจุดยุทธศาสตร์แห่งหนึ่งอันทำให้เขากังวลใจอยู่เรื่อยมา ป้อมปราการแห่งดวงดาวนี้เป็นอดีตนครหลวงของอาณาจักรกอนดอร์ มีแม่น้ำไหลผ่านกลางแยกเมืองออกเป็นฝั่งตะวันตกและฝั่งตะวันออก สะพานศิลาขนาดใหญ่เชื่อมระหว่างตัวเมืองทั้งสองฝั่งเข้าด้วยกัน ในอดีตปราการแห่งนี้ผ่านศึกสงครามมามากมายอีกทั้งยังมีลมร้ายนำโรคระบาดมาซ้ำเติม สุดท้ายก็ถูกทิ้งร้างไปตั้งแต่สมัยกษัตริย์ทารอนดอร์ ผู้คนอพยพหนี บางคาบคราวก็เป็นที่สิงสู่ของผีร้าย และหลายคราที่ทัพกอนดอร์ยึดคืนมาได้ แต่ก็อีกหลายคราเช่นในช่วงเวลานี้ที่ผีร้ายเข้าครอบครองป้อมด้านที่อยู่อีกฝั่งหนึ่งของแม่น้ำอยู่เป็นเวลานาน 

แนวป้องกันของนครนี้จะสมบูรณ์ขึ้นหากสามารถควบคุมป้อมปราการแห่งดวงดาวไว้ได้อย่างเบ็ดเสร็จ 

ยามสายของวันพรุ่งการประชุมของขุนทหารและที่ปรีกษาน่าจะมีเรื่องนี้เป็นหัวข้อหนึ่งในหลายๆเรื่องที่เสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์จะต้องตัดสินใจอย่างรวดเร็วเพื่อให้ทันเหตุการณ์ที่กำลังผันเปลี่ยนนาทีต่อนาที

หลังจากเจ้าอสูรประกาศศักดาเข้าครอบครองดินแดนรกร้างและสถาปนาอาณาจักรมอร์ดอร์ขึ้น กอนดอร์กลายเป็นที่มั่นสุดท้ายแห่งมนุษย์ทั้งปวง หากกอนดอร์พ่าย แผ่นดินมัชฌิมโลกก็จะตกเป็นทาสเจ้าอสูรไปตลอดกาล ถึงยามนี้กอนดอร์จะมิได้ยิ่งใหญ่เฉกเช่นในอดีตกาลแต่เจ้าเสนาบดีก็ยังถือเป็นหน้าที่อันสำคัญที่จะต่อกรกับเจ้าอสูรและเหล่าผีร้าย และหน้าที่นี้ก็หนักหน่วงขึ้นทุกวัน 

เสียงฝีเท้าแผ่วเบาดังกระทบพื้นศิลา บุตรชายโทนแห่งเสนาบดีที่จมอยู่ในภวังค์ความคิดจึงรู้สึกตัวและหันกายกลับมา เขาเห็นร่างสูงใหญ่ของบุรุษจากดินแดนเหนือยืนนิ่งอยู่เบื้องหน้าพฤกษาขาวที่ยืนต้นตายอยู่กลางลาน เดเนธอร์จึงสาวเท้ากลับมาหาบุรุษผู้นั้นและเอ่ยคำขึ้น

“นี่คือพฤกษาขาวนิมลอธที่เคยเบ่งบานอยู่ในนครขาวยามที่เรายังมีกษัตริย์ เมื่อวงศ์วานของกษัตรย์สิ้นสุดลงพฤกษาขาวต้นนี้ก็ยืนต้นแห้งตายนับแต่นั้น”

โธรองกิลค้อมกายลงให้กับนายทัพแห่งกอนดอร์อย่างผู้น้อยพึงกระทำต่อผู้มียศสูงกว่า ดวงตาสีเทาคมวาวแลเลยจากพฤกษาขาวมาสู่เจ้าของคำบอกเล่านั้น

“ข้าเคยได้ยินคำเล่าขานถึงพฤกษาขาวนิมลอธตั้งแต่ยังเยาว์วัย นับเป็นเกียรติอย่างยิ่งที่มีโอกาสได้เห็น”

“คงไม่ใช่เพราะท่านอยากชมต้นไม้ยามราตรีกระมังที่ทำให้ท่านขึ้นมาที่นี่” เดเนธอร์เลิกคิ้วเข้มเป็นคำถาม 

รอยยิ้มขรึมๆของโธรองกิลปรากฏขึ้นจางๆบนริมฝีปากก่อนจะเอ่ยตอบว่า   
“ข้าขออภัยที่รบกวนท่านในยามนี้ แต่เมื่อสองสามชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาข้าลงไปที่ค่ายทหารบนกำแพงเมืองชั้นที่สามและได้สนทนากับคนบางคนและได้ยินเรื่องบางเรื่องที่คิดว่าท่านอาจจะสนใจ ข้าคิดว่ามันอาจจะเป็นประโยชน์”

“เรื่องที่ท่านว่าคือ..” ดวงตาสีเทาละม้ายคล้ายกันกับบุรุษจากแดนเหนือพุ่งตรงมาอย่างระแวดระวัง

“ข้ามีโอกาสได้สนทนากับทหารหลายคน หนึ่งในนั้นนามว่ามาร์ดิล บ้านเดิมของเขาอยู่ที่อิธิลิเอนแต่เขาเข้ามาเป็นทหารที่นครขาวมาหลายปีแล้ว เขาเล่าให้เพื่อนทหารในที่นั้นฟังว่าแม่และน้องของเขาพึ่งอพยพจากบ้านเดิมมาหาเขาที่นครขาวนี่ด้วยว่าอิธิลิเอนไม่ปลอดภัยอีกต่อไป มีชาวบ้านถูกฆ่าแล้วทิ้งร่างไว้ บ้างก็หายไปโดยไม่มีร่องรอย พวกนางคิดว่าเป็นฝีมือของพวกผีร้ายจึงไม่กล้าจะอยู่ที่นั่นต่อ” น้ำเสียงของบุรุษหนุ่มจากแผ่นดินเหนือเคร่งขรึม

ข่าวนี้ดูเหมือนจะไม่สลักสำคัญเท่าใดนัก เพียงแค่ญาติของทหารผู้หนึ่งหนีความลำบากเข้ามาในนครอันเป็นเรื่องที่เกิดขึ้นได้ ทว่าบุตรชายแห่งเจ้าเสนาบดีตระหนักดีว่าความสำคัญของเรื่องนี้มีมากเพียงใด

อิธิลิเอนเป็นดินแดนที่อยู่ระหว่างฝั่งตะวันตกของแม่น้ำอันดูอินกับเทือกเขาเงา มีลักษณะเป็นเนินเขาเล็กๆและป่าไม้สลับกันไป ลำธารเล็กๆและน้ำตกหลายสายกระจายอยู่ทั่วพื้นที่นี้ประกอบกันเป็นดินแดนที่งดงามและสงบสุข มี เฮนเนธ อันนูน เป็นจุดพักพลในที่ลับแต่ก็มิได้เป็นจุดที่มีกองทหารหลักประจำอยู่ ทหารที่อิธิลิเอนมักเป็นคนพื้นที่ ทำหน้าที่ลาดตระเวน แต่ก็เป็นเพียงกองเล็กๆเท่านั้นในยามที่กอนดอร์ร่วงโรยลงเช่นนี้ 

ความสำคัญของพื้นที่นี้คือเป็นดินแดนหน้าด่าน หากเหล่าผีร้ายรุกล้ำเข้ามานั่นหมายถึงอันตรายที่คืบเข้ามาอีกก้าวหนึ่ง ถือเป็นเรื่องเร่งด่วนอีกเรื่องที่ต้องจัดการเช่นกันนอกเหนือไปจากที่ป้อมปราการแห่งดวงดาว

“ข้าขอบใจท่านมาก โธรองกิล” เดเนธอร์พยักหน้า “ข้าเห็นด้วยกับท่านว่านี่เป็นเรื่องสำคัญยิ่ง เราคงต้องคิดหาทางจัดการกับเรื่องนี้กันด้วย”

สายตาคมวาวของโธรองกิลที่จ้องมองตอบกลับมาลังเลเพียงชั่วขณะแต่ไม่พ้นสังเกตุของนายทัพแห่งกอนดอร์

“ดูราวกับท่านมีอะไรในใจอีก”

“ข้าอยากอาสาไปสืบข่าวที่อิธิลิเอนว่าเป็นจริงหรือไม่ที่ผีร้ายเข้ามารุกราน หากเป็นจริงข้าคิดว่าพอมีทางที่จะช่วยให้กองตระเวนที่นั่นทำงานได้ดีขึ้น หากต้องใช้เวลาสักเล็กน้อย”  
ใบหน้าของเดเนธอร์ยังคงนิ่งสงบแต่ถ้อยคำต่อไปนั้นทำให้รู้ว่าเขาเองก็สนใจกับทางออกเรื่องนี้เช่นกัน

“ถ้าเช่นนั้นข้าคิดว่าเราคงต้องสนทนากันอีกนาน ตรงนี้คงไม่เหมาะ ข้าว่าเราเข้าไปด้านในจะดีกว่า”

ร่างสูงใหญ่ของบุรุษจากแดนเหนือค้อมตัวลงต่ำก่อนจะสาวเท้าตามร่างของบุตรชายแห่งเสนาบดีเข้าไปในหอคอยขาว ราตรีนี้คงยังมิสิ้นสุดโดยง่ายดายนัก 

 

และเมื่อแสงอุษาทอทาบขอบฟ้าเปลี่ยนสีเทาของยามราตรีให้กลายเป็นสีกุหลาบอ่อน แสงอรุณละลายแสงจากดวงโคมให้อ่อนจางลงไป ในห้องหนึ่งบนหอคอยขาว บุรุษทั้งสองที่นั่งอยู่ตรงข้ามกันมีสีหน้าค่อนข้างอิดโรย โต๊ะศิลาที่กั้นกลางระหว่างทั้งคู่มีม้วนกระดาษและม้วนหนังที่จารไว้เป็นแผนที่หลายม้วนวางอยู่เป็นหมวดหมู่ที่มุมด้านหนึ่ง แผนที่ขนาดใหญ่วางแผ่เกือบเต็มพื้นที่บนโต๊ะโดยมีหมุดและธงหลากสีปักอยู่ตามตำแหน่งต่างๆ 

เสียงกลองบอกเวลายามเช้าดังขึ้น เดเนธอร์ยกมือขึ้นลูบใบหน้า  
“เอาละ ข้าคิดว่าเราได้ข้อสรุปแล้วสำหรับเรื่องนี้ ท่านพักผ่อนสักเล็กน้อยก่อนที่เราจะต้องเข้าไปถกเถียงกับคนชราในที่ประชุมเถิด”

คิ้วเข้มจัดของโธรองกิลขมวดเข้าเล็กน้อย บุตรชายแห่งเสนาบดีก็ยิ้มเล็กน้อยเช่นกัน  
“ไม่ต้องแปลกใจ ข้าจะให้ท่านเสนอแผนนี้ด้วยตัวท่านเอง ไม่ต้องกลัว ข้าไม่ขโมยความคิดของท่านไปดอก”

“มิใช่เช่นนั้น” โธรองกิลส่ายหน้า “ข้าไม่คิดเรื่องนั้นเลย”

เดเนธอร์หัวเราะเบาๆ ดวงตาสีเทาฉลาดเฉลียวเต้นเป็นประกาย  
“ถือเสียว่านี่เป็นการพิสูจน์ความภักดีต่อกอนดอร์แล้วกัน”

จากที่ต้องถกเถียงเรื่องแผนการจัดการอิธิลิเอนมาค่อนคืนจนย่ำรุ่ง เดเนธอร์เห็นถึงแนวความคิดของโธรองกิล และนี่จะเป็นโอกาสอันดีที่จะได้เห็นว่าผู้มาใหม่มีความสามารถในการทำงานนี้ได้ดีเพียงใด หรือจะเป็นเพียงลมปาก นอกไปจากนั้นยังเป็นโอกาสให้เขาได้ประเมินความสามารถของคนผู้นี้ได้โดยไม่เสียอะไรด้วย

ประโยชน์ของกอนดอร์ต้องมาก่อนสิ่งใด

โธรองกิลก้มศีรษะรับโดยดุษฏี

“อีกสองชั่วโมงเราจะพบกันที่ห้องประชุมเสนาบดี ท่านไปเตรียมตัวเถิด” บุตรแห่งเอคเธลิออนยืนขึ้น “ข้าเองก็ต้องไปเช่นกัน” 

และเมื่อร่างของนายทัพแห่งกอนดอร์ลับไปแล้ว บุรุษหนุ่มจากดินแดนเหนือก็ก้มลงมองม้วนแผนที่ม้วนหนึ่งอันเป็นแผนที่เก่าของอาณาจักรเหนือ อันแสดงไว้อย่างคร่าวๆถึงเทือกเขาและราวป่าหลายแห่ง ใบหน้ากร้านคมสันมีร่องรอยความเหนื่อยอ่อนละมุนลงกว่าที่เคย ปลายนิ้วแตะ ณ ที่ตำแหน่งของป่าใหญ่ทางเหนือขึ้นไปจากเทือกเขาเถ้าธุลีเพียงชั่วครู่ก่อนที่จะละสายตาและหันกายออกไปจากห้องศิลา

หน้าที่มาก่อนเสมอสำหรับใครคนหนึ่ง และเป็นคำย้ำเตือนเขาอยู่บ่อยครั้งจากเจ้าของดวงเนตรสีแมกไม้ที่อ่านความหมายได้ยากยิ่ง ยากจนกระทั่งเขาเกิดความกังขาว่าเจ้าของดวงเนตรลึกล้ำงดงามจะมีพื้นที่ใดเว้นว่างไว้สำหรับหัวใจและความรู้สึกหรือไม่ 

และเพียงชั่วขณะที่มือละจากม้วนแผนที่นั้น สีหน้าของบุรุษผู้มาจากโรฮันกลับคืนสู่ความสงบดังเช่นที่ผ่านมา 

 

\----------------------------------------------------- 

 

ดวงตาของเอคเธลิออนเคลื่อนไปทั่วๆห้องประชุม สีหน้าของคณะที่ปรึกษาแตกต่างกันออกไปเมื่อได้ฟังความที่โธรองกิลนำขึ้นมากล่าว เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องสุดท้ายในการประชุมเช้าวันนี้หากความสำคัญมิได้ยิ่งหย่อนไปกว่าเรื่องอื่นเลย อันที่จริงเจ้าเสนาบดีได้ทราบเรื่องนี้ทันทีหลังจากที่บุตรชายเสร็จสิ้นการสนทนากับโธรองกิล เดเนธอร์หาได้พักผ่อนตามที่บอกไม่หากนำเรื่องทั้งหมดขึ้นหารือกับเขาโดยเร่งด่วนพร้อมทั้งรายละเอียดการสนทนาระหว่างคนทั้งคู่ เสนาบดีชรามีใจเอนเอียงไปในทางที่บุตรชายเสนอแต่ก็ยังต้องการฟังความเห็นจากผู้อื่นบ้าง

เดเนธอร์เคาะปลายนิ้วลงบนโต๊ะ กวาดตาไปรอบๆ  
“ข้าสนับสนุนโธรองกิลในข้อนี้ อย่างน้อยเราก็จะได้รู้ว่ามีเรื่องราวเช่นนี้เกิดขึ้นจริงหรือไม่”

“เราไม่มีกองทหารเหลือให้ไปทำภาระกิจนี้ กอนดอร์ไม่อาจสูญเสียทหารมากกว่านี้ได้หลังจากที่เราพึ่งเสร็จศึก ท่านก็รู้” เออร์เธล หนึ่งในคณะที่ปรึกษาของเสนาบดีเอ่ยอย่างระมัดระวัง “อีกทั้งเรายังต้องส่งกำลังไปผลัดเปลี่ยนที่ไคร์อันดรอสด้วย”

“ที่ท่านพูดมาก็ถูก แต่ข้าเข้าใจว่าโธรองกิลมีทางออกสำหรับเรื่องนี้แล้ว” เดเนธอร์ยิ้มเล็กน้อย

บุรุษหนุ่มจากโรฮันก้มศีรษะเล็กน้อย “เช่นที่ท่านเดเนธอร์กล่าว ข้าอาสาจะไปสืบข่าวนี้ด้วยตนเอง โดยจะเดินทางไปกับทหารที่จะไปสับเปลี่ยนกำลังที่ไคร์อันดรอสในอีกสามวันข้างหน้านี้และจะส่งข่าวกลับมาโดยเร็วที่สุด”

“ข้าจะให้เออาร์นิล ทหารคนสนิทของข้าเดินทางไปด้วย” เดเนธอร์เอ่ยเสริมขึ้น “เขาจะนำข่าวกลับมาเมื่อรู้ชัดหากโธรองกิลจำเป็นจะต้องทำสิ่งใดต่อ”

ดวงตาคมของบุรุษจากแผ่นดินเหนือวาววับขึ้นแวบหนึ่ง เขารู้แก่ใจดีว่าเหตุใดบุตรแห่งเอคเธลิออนจึงส่งขุนทหารผู้มีความสนิทสนมกับตัวเขาอย่างใกล้ชิดไปในการนี้ด้วย ความรอบคอบเป็นสิ่งปฏิเสธไม่ได้ในสถานการณ์เช่นนี้ เพียงหวังว่ามันจะไม่กลับกลายเป็นความระแวงที่ยากจะลบล้าง

“เจ้าคาดว่าจะใช้เวลานานสักเท่าไร” เฮลคาร์ หนึ่งในขุนพลคู่ใจของเจ้าเสนาบดีเอ่ยถาม คนผู้นี้ชำนาญการรบพื้นราบและมีพื้นเพเป็นชาวเลเบนิน

“ข้าคงยังตอบท่านไม่ได้ แต่ภายในยี่สิบวันข้าจะส่งข่าวมาให้นครขาวได้รับรู้ไม่ว่าข้าจะได้ความจริงเรื่องนี้แล้วหรือยัง” โธรองกิลตอบ “ส่วนตัวของข้าเชื่อว่าเราจะได้อะไรบ้างจากการเข้าไปในพื้นที่”

“เช่นนั้นข้าก็เป็นอีกเสียงหนึ่งที่เห็นด้วย” เฮลคาร์พยักหน้า “เราไม่ต้องการสูญเสียคนนั่นเป็นความจริง แต่เรื่องนี้ก็สำคัญ เพราะมันโยงไปถึงสถานการณ์ที่ออสกิลเลียธด้วย”  
“เรื่องนั้นข้าคิดไว้แล้ว เมื่อเวลามาถึงท่านจะได้เห็น” เดเนธอร์เป็นผู้เอ่ยตอบ 

เสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์ขยับกายเล็กน้อย และเบนสายตาไปยังบุตรชายคนเดียวก่อนจะกล่าวว่า   
“เราจะประเมินเรื่องนี้อีกครั้งเมื่อได้รับข่าวจากโธรองกิล ระหว่างนี้ข้าขอให้เดเนธอร์เตรียมกำลังสนับสนุนเท่าที่จะมีไว้หากเราจำเป็นต้องไล่ล่าผีร้ายในดินแดนอิธิลิเอนกันอีกสักครั้ง เอาละ แยกย้ายกันได้”

ทุกคนในที่ประชุมต่างลุกขึ้นและจากไป และเมื่อประตูของห้องประชุมบนหอคอยขาวปิดลง เอคเธลิออนยังคงนั่งอยู่ที่เดิม แผนที่ซึ่งถูกคลี่ออกและปักหมุดธงสีต่างๆยังวางอยู่บนโต๊ะศิลา ดูท่าเวลานี้กอนดอร์คงจะพ้นสภาวะศึกหนักได้ยากยิ่งแล้ว หากแผนการที่บุตรชายของเขาเสนอได้ผล นั่นจะเป็นผลดีอย่างยิ่งยวดต่อกอนดอร์ในอนาคต ทั้งเขาและบุตรชายเห็นพ้องต้องกันว่าควรจะเปิดเผยแผนการต่อสภาเสนาบดีเพียงแค่ส่วนหนึ่งและเก็บงำบางส่วนเอาไว้ ยิ่งมีผู้รู้น้อยเท่าไรยิ่งเป็นผลดีเท่านั้น 

และเท่าที่เสนาบดีแห่งกอนดอร์สรุปได้ ฟันเฟืองสำคัญในการดำเนินการคือบุรุษหนุ่มผู้มาใหม่จากแผ่นดินเหนือนั่นเอง ธงขาวและแดงอันแสดงตำแหน่งป้อมปราการแห่งดวงดาวบนแผนที่คนละฟากฝั่งของมหานทีอันดูอินดูจะโดดเด่นขึ้นมาจากตำแหน่งอื่นเมื่อสายตาของเสนาบดีแห่งอาณาจักรหันไปจับจ้อง ป้อมที่ถูกทิ้งร้างจะกลับกลายเป็นสมรภูมิที่สำคัญในครานี้ อีกเดิมพันหนึ่งที่กอนดอร์ไม่อาจสูญเสีย เสนาบดีเฒ่าลูบเคราสีดอกเลาอย่างครุ่นคิดก่อนที่จะลุกขึ้นยืนและเดินไปยังหน้าต่างอันทอดมองออกไปสู่ลานน้ำพุเบื้องนอกก่อนจะตัดสินใจบางอย่างลงไปด้วยความรู้สึกที่ปนเปกันอย่างบอกไม่ถูก 

และเขาหวังในใจลึกๆว่า จะไม่ผิดหวังกับการตัดสินใจครานี้

 

\--------------------------------------------------- 

 

ขบวนของทหารที่จะเดินทัพจากกอนดอร์เพื่อไปสับเปลี่ยนกำลังที่ไคร์อันดรอสเตรียมพร้อมตั้งแต่แสงตะวันแรกยังไม่จับขอบฟ้าเสียด้วยซ้ำ เป็นกองทหารจำนวนไม่มากเท่าใดนักอันประกอบด้วยพลราบเป็นส่วนมาก มีพลธนูอยู่ปะปนบ้างแต่ไม่มากเท่าไรนัก กองทหารนี้จะเดินเท้าไปจนถึงปราการรัมมาสแล้วจึงจะเริ่มใช้ม้าเดินทางต่อไปจากที่นั่นด้วยม้าในปราสาทขาวมิได้มีจำนวนเพียงพอต่อทหารทั้งหมด โธรองกิลและเออาร์นิลยืนอยู่ที่ลานกว้างใกล้ประตูนครชั้นที่หนึ่ง ม้ายืนนิ่งอยู่ข้างกายคนทั้งคู่ ทั้งสองแต่งกายเช่นเดียวกับทหารกอนดอร์ และบนเสื้อคลุมของโธรองกิลปรากฏดาวสีเงินอยู่บนอกซ้ายเช่นเคย ในแสงสลัวที่ทิวากำลังจะมาเยือนและราตรีกำลังจะผ่านพ้น ดาวเงินดวงนั้นส่องประกายเย็นๆจับตา

นายกองผู้นำทัพให้สัญญาณเคลื่อนกำลัง เสียงแตรเงินดังกังวานใสแหวกความเงียบรับกันเป็นทอดๆก่อนที่ประตูของศเวตนครจะเปิดกว้าง กองทัพเคลื่อนช้าๆลงไป ณ ทุ่งหน้าเมืองและตั้งต้นเดินทางสู่ปราการรัมมาสเป็นจุดต่อไป เออาร์นิลขึ้นม้าของตนและหันไปทางผู้ร่วมทางอีกคนหนึ่ง บุรุษผู้นั้นยังมิได้ขึ้นหลังม้าหากเหลียวกลับไปมองเบื้องหลังทำให้ทหารคนสนิทของเดเนธอร์ต้องเหลียวตามกลับไปมองด้วย

ร่างหนึ่งในเสื้อคลุมปิดบังใบหน้าและศีรษะก้าวเข้ามา เห็นได้ชัดว่ามิใช่บุรุษหนุ่ม หากเป็นร่างของชายชราผู้ยังแข็งแรงอยู่ โธรองกิลค้อมกายลงอย่างต่ำและทาบกำปั้นซ้ายกับหน้าอก ชายผู้นั้นยื่นสิ่งหนึ่งซึ่งบรรจุอยู่ในกระบอกหนังอันเล็กให้กับโธรองกิล พร้อมทั้งกล่าวอะไรบางอย่างเพียงเบาๆ ผู้กำลังจะเดินทางไกลรับสิ่งนั้นมาและซุกเก็บไว้ในอกเสื้อโดยมิได้กล่าวคำใด ร่างของชายชราผู้นั้นหันกลับและหายไปในเงาสลัวของรุ่งอรุณ

และเมื่อบุรุษหนุ่มจากแผ่นดินเหนือขึ้นม้า เขาก็มิได้กล่าวคำใดเสมือนกับเหตุการณ์นั้นไม่เคยเกิดขึ้น หากเออาร์นิลผู้เป็นทหารใกล้ชิดเดเนธอร์มานานปีจึงจำได้อย่างแม่นยำว่า ชายชราในชุดคลุมนั้นคือผู้ใด  
เจ้าเสนาบดีมีกิจธุระใดกับโธรองกิลในเวลาเช่นนี้….

แสงอรุณอาบไล้ปราสาทขาวก่อนที่ขบวนจะเคลื่อนพ้นประตูเมืองออกสู่ทุ่งเพลีนอร์ ดาราบนโค้งฟ้าจางหายไปนานแล้วหากดาวเงินบนเสื้อคลุมของโธรองกิลยังส่องประกายเย็นเยือก การศึกเบื้องหน้ารอคอยทุกคนอย่างไม่อาจหลีกหนี แต่แสงแห่งความหวังก็ยังไม่เลือนลับไป

ความหวัง … ถึงแม้จะมีเพียงน้อยนิดก็ยังเป็นกำลังใจในยามยาก

บุรุษจากแดนเหนือกระตุ้นม้าให้ควบไปข้างหน้าเป็นการเริ่มการเดินทางใหม่อีกคราหนึ่ง และอิธิลิเอนคือจุดหมายในครานี้

To be continued


	3. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> สั้นมาก ... ตั้งใจเอาลงรับวาเลนไทน์ แต่กลายเป็นรับตรุษจีนไปละกัน

มาร์ดิลนึกแช่งชักหักกระดูกชะตากรรมหรืออะไรสักอย่างมาตลอดหลังจากเดินทางออกจากปราสาทขาว

ตลอดเวลาที่เขามาเป็นทหารที่เศวตนครแห่งนี้ ความคิดคำนึงที่วนเวียนกลับมาหาในยามว่างจากการทำงานก็คือเรื่องของมารดาและน้องสาวซึ่งพำนักอยู่ที่บ้านในอิธิลิเอน มาร์ดิลเป็นกังวลอยู่เสมอด้วยบ้านของเขาเหลือกันอยู่เพียงสามคน มารดาก็ใช่จะแข็งแรงเช่นเมื่อก่อน น้องสาวก็ยังมิได้ออกเรือน ทำให้แม่ลูกต้องอยู่กันเพียงลำพัง มีสงครามเกิดอยู่เสมอไม่ว่าจะเป็นชายแดนด้านใด เขาจึงไม่สามารถกลับไปเยี่ยมเยียนครอบครัวได้บ่อยดังเช่นใจหวัง เมื่อมารดาและน้องสาวตัดสินใจอพยพเข้ามาในเศวตนคร มาร์ดิลจึงอดที่จะดีใจไม่ได้ทั้งๆที่รู้ว่าชีวิตในนครแห่งนี้อาจไม่เหมาะกับมารดาที่เคยชินกับความสงบเงียบของป่าเขา แต่การที่ได้เห็นหน้าครอบครัวบ่อยครั้งขึ้นและได้รู้ความเป็นไปของนางก็ทำให้เขาคลายกังวลไปไม่น้อย

แต่นี่นายกองของเขาก็ถือคำสั่งจำเพาะเจาะจงมาเมื่อสามวันก่อนให้เขาเป็นหนึ่งในทหารที่จะไปผลัดเปลี่ยนกำลังที่ไคร์อันดรอส มาร์ดิลรู้สึกหงุดหงิดเป็นกำลังเพราะมันไม่ใช่หน้าที่ของหน่วยที่เขาประจำอยู่เลย หากคำสั่งนั้นก็ชัดเจน ไม่มีทางผิดพลาดไปได้ มาร์ดิลจึงต้องมาเดินอยู่กลางทุ่งและก่นด่าคนที่ส่งเขามาในใจครั้งนี้ไปก่อนเพราะไม่รู้ว่าเมื่อไรจึงจะได้พบหน้ามารดาและน้องสาวอีก

เขาเห็นบุรุษผู้ที่เคยพบในงานฉลองหลายวันก่อนเดินทางมากับขบวนทหารด้วย และยังมีนายทหารผู้ซึ่งเป็นคนสนิทของเดเนธอร์ร่วมทางมาอีกผู้หนึ่ง มาร์ดิลเดาว่าภาระกิจครั้งนี้คงจะไม่เป็นแค่เพียงการสับเปลี่ยนกำลังเสียแล้วแต่จะมีอะไรมากไปกว่านั้นทหารผู้น้อยเช่นเขาก็สุดจะรู้

กองทหารทั้งหมดใช้ถนนที่มุ่งสู่ป่าเกรย์วูดและตัดข้ามแผ่นดินอะนอริเอนมุ่งสู่ไคร์อันดรอส เพราะไม่อาจใช้ถนนหลักที่ข้ามมหานทีอันดูอิน ณ ออสกิลเลียธได้อีกแล้ว สะพานใหญ่ที่นั่นถูกทำลายลงเมื่อนานหลายร้อยปีก่อนเพื่อยับยั้งการรุกรานของเหล่าผีร้ายจากแผ่นดินตะวันออก และก่อนตะวันตรงศีรษะไม่นานกองทหารทั้งหมดก็ข้ามไปสู่ไคร์อันดรอสอันเป็นเกาะรูปร่างยาวคล้ายเรืออยู่กลางน้ำ เหล่าทหารที่เกาะต่างยินดีที่มีผู้มาผลัดเปลี่ยนด้วยเหนื่อยล้าจากการศึกครั้งล่าสุดใช่น้อย มาร์ดิลจัดการเก็บข้าวของส่วนตัวในค่ายและเตรียมตัวออกไปรวมพลที่ลานกว้างด้านนอก แต่เขากลับได้ยินเสียงๆหนึ่งดังขึ้นก่อน

“ข้าว่าเจ้าไม่ควรเก็บของนะ”

มาร์ดิลหันกลับมาแล้วก็ชะงักไปชั่วครู่ ผู้ที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเป็นบุรุษแปลกหน้านามโธรองกิลที่เขาสนทนาด้วยในคืนที่มีงานฉลองนั่นเอง ใบหน้าแกร่งคมสันมีรอยยิ้มขรึมๆ

“เรายังต้องไปต่ออีก เจ้าเตรียมตัวให้พร้อม หลังอาหารเที่ยงเราจะเดินทางต่อเลย”

“ข้าถามได้ไหมขอรับว่าเราจะไปที่ไหนกัน” มาร์ดิลกังขา นี่มันเรื่องอะไรกัน

“บ้านของเจ้า” บุรุษผู้นั้นตอบคำก่อนที่จะหันหลังเดินจากไป

ทหารหนุ่มจากปราสาทขาวอ้าปากค้างแล้วก็รีบรื้อข้าวของออกมาจากที่เก็บไว้อย่างเรียบร้อยเมื่อครู่ เขาพอจะเข้าใจแล้วว่าผู้ใดอยู่เบื้องหลังการที่เขาถูกเรียกให้มาที่นี่

 

และเมื่อถึงเวลาเดินทาง มาร์ดิลพบว่าผู้ร่วมทางของเขามีอีกเพียงสองคน โธรองกิลและเออาร์นิลต่างเก็บปากคำดังนั้นมาร์ดิลจึงพลอยเงียบไปด้วย ทั้งสามออกเดินทางด้วยเท้ามุ่งสู่เฮนเนธ อันนูนและบรรลุถึงค่ายพักแห่งนี้ในช่วงเวลาพลบค่ำของอีกวันหนึ่ง เมื่อรหัสถูกขานและทุกคนผ่านม่านน้ำตกเข้าสู่ถ้ำหิน โธรองกิลจึงเชิญผู้ที่เป็นหัวหน้ากองตระเวนเข้ามาสนทนากันจนถึงยามดึก ส่วนมาร์ดิลนั้นหลับไปด้วยความเหนื่อยอ่อนพร้อมทั้งมีเสียงหยดน้ำหยาดลงต้องโขดหินเป็นดนตรีกล่อมนิทรา พลางสงสัยไปด้วยว่าเหตุการณ์วันพรุ่งจะเป็นเช่นไร

ในยามรุ่ง มาร์ดิลผู้เตรียมตัวพร้อมอยู่แล้วก็ถูกตามตัวให้ไปพบกับเพื่อนร่วมทางทั้งสองจากเมื่อวาน ทั้งโธรองกิลและเออาร์นิลในวันนี้สวมเสื้อคลุมสีน้ำตาลอมเขียวกลืนไปกับราวป่าเฉกเช่นเดียวกับกองตระเวนแห่งอิธิลิเอน เออาร์นิลมิได้กล่าวความอันใด โธรองกิลเป็นผู้ที่เริ่มเอ่ยปากขึ้นก่อน ดวงตาสีเทาแกร่งของบุรุษผู้นี้สงบนิ่งราวกับบ่อน้ำลึก

“เจ้าจำเรื่องที่เล่าให้เพื่อนทหารฟังได้หรือไม่”

“ท่านหมายถึงเรื่องแม่กับน้องของข้าอย่างนั้นหรือ” มาร์ดิลย้อนถาม

“ใช่ จากเรื่องที่เจ้าเล่ามานั่นข้าต้องการไปยังบ้านของเจ้า เราสงสัยว่าผีร้ายจะรุกล้ำเข้ามาในดินแดนนี้ และเราจะไปสืบหาความจริงกัน” บุรุษหนุ่มผู้มีดาวเงินบนเสื้อคลุมกล่าวตอบ

ดวงตาสีเข้มของมาร์ดิลเหลือบไปทางนายทหารคนสนิทของบุตรชายแห่งเสนาบดีแวบหนึ่งอย่างรวดเร็วและกลับมาอยู่ในอาการสำรวมดังเดิมหากไม่พ้นจากการรับรู้ของโธรองกิลไปได้

“เจ้าจะไปกับท่านผู้นี้และทำตามคำสั่งของท่าน จงจำไว้ว่าหน้าที่ของเจ้าคือการสืบข่าวมิใช่การไปต่อสู้กับผู้ใด” เออาร์นิลเอ่ยขึ้นบ้าง

บุรุษหนุ่มผู้มีดาวเงินบนเสื้อคลุมก้มศีรษะเป็นเชิงกล่าวลาต่อเออาร์นิลและหันมาพยักหน้าให้กับมาร์ดิลเดินตามเขาออกไปเบื้องนอกม่านน้ำตกที่เป็นประกายสีเงินระยิบระยับอยู่ในแสงตะวัน เมื่อชายหนุ่มจากแดนไกลหันกลับมา แสงตะวันสะท้อนประกายในดวงตาสีเทาเข้มราวกับดวงไฟลุกโชนอยู่ และมาร์ดิลก็เกิดความรู้สึกยำเกรงขึ้นมาอย่างไม่มีเหตุผล

 

และเมื่อการเดินทางเริ่มขึ้นมาร์ดิลก็อดที่ทึ่งไม่ได้ ร่างสูงของบุรุษผู้นั้นเคลื่อนไหวอย่างเงียบเชียบเกือบจะไร้สุ้มเสียง ฝีเท้าของเขารวดเร็วจนมาร์ดิลยากที่จะตามทันทั้งๆที่เป็นคนพื้นที่ เพียงการชี้นำและบอกทิศทางโธรองกิลสามารถที่จะมุ่งสู่จุดหมายได้โดยแม่นยำ ทั้งสองหยุดพักไม่กี่ครั้งตลอดวันนั้นและดื่มน้ำกับอาหารแห้งที่เตรียมมาเล็กน้อยพอประทังความหิว และเมื่อดวงตะวันลับขอบฟ้ามาร์ดิลก็เกือบจะหมดแรงอยู่แล้วตอนที่โธรองกิลส่งสัญญาณให้หยุดพัก

มาร์ดิลคิดว่าเห็นรอยหัวเราะจางๆในดวงตาสีเทาของชายหนุ่มเมื่อเห็นเขาหอบแฮ่กๆ ถุงหนังบรรจุน้ำที่เหลืออยู่เพียงไม่มากถูกยื่นมาให้ตรงหน้า มาร์ดิลรับถุงหนังนั้นมาค่อยๆจิบน้ำอย่างระมัดระวัง ปากของเขาแห้งผากและน้ำดื่มของเขาหมดไปนานแล้ว ถึงแม้อิธิลิเอนจะเป็นดินแดนที่มีธารน้ำและน้ำตกเล็กๆน้อยๆอยู่ทั่วไป หากการเดินทางของเขาทั้งสองซึ่งรีบเร่งแข่งกับเวลามิได้มีช่วงใดเลยที่จะหยุดพักเพื่อเติมน้ำดื่มสำรองไว้ ทหารหนุ่มจากปราสาทขาวรู้ว่าไม่ใช่เรื่องยากเย็นนักที่จะหาแหล่งน้ำในบริเวณใกล้เคียงแต่จะดีกว่าถ้ามีเหลือไว้ก่อนบ้าง

จุดที่ทั้งสองหยุดอยู่นั้นเป็นเชิงของเนินเขาเตี้ยๆปกคลุมด้วยหญ้าเขียวและพรรณไม้หลายชนิด บนยอดเนินมีต้นเบิร์ชอยู่สามสี่ต้น และเสียงรินไหลกรุ๋งกริ๋งแผ่วเบาบอกให้รู้ว่าลำธารนั้นอยู่ไม่ไกลนัก ทหารหนุ่มชาวอิธิลิเอนพบโขดหินที่เรียงกันเป็นรูปจันทร์เสี้ยวเล็กๆที่น่าจะกันลมยามราตรีได้พอสมควร ภายในวงล้อมมีเฟิร์นขึ้นหนานุ่ม ทั้งสองจึงตกลงใจที่จะค้างแรมที่นี่ มาร์ดิลออกไปเติมน้ำใส่ถุงหนังของทั้งคู่จนเต็มปรี่และโธรองกิลออกเดินสำรวจพื้นที่รอบๆเพื่อดูทางหนีทีไล่หากมีเหตุไม่คาดฝัน ทั้งสองกินเสบียงที่เตรียมมาไว้อย่างเงียบๆ ต่างรู้อยู่ว่าจะไม่มีการก่อไฟในค่ำคืนนี้ด้วยกองไฟจะเป็นตัวดึงดูดความสนใจทั้งมวลไม่ว่าจะเป็นความสนใจจากสัตว์ป่า มนุษย์ หรือผีร้าย

ไร้จันทร์ หากดวงดาราทอแสงนุ่มนวลอยู่บนโค้งฟ้าสีเข้มราวกำมะหยี่ บทสนทนาของคนทั้งสองเรื่องการเดินทางของวันพรุ่งค่อยๆจางหายไปในความมืด ต่างนั่งเงียบๆจมอยู่ในห้วงภวังค์ของตน มาร์ดิลคิดถึงสิ่งที่อาจจะพบเจอในวันรุ่งขึ้นจนรู้สึกว่าเปลือกตาหนักลงทุกที ผู้ร่วมทางที่ดูราวกับว่าความเหนื่อยล้ายังไม่เข้ามากล้ำกรายก็เอ่ยขึ้นว่า

“เจ้าไปพักก่อน ข้าจะอยู่ยามแรกให้เอง”

ชายหนุ่มชาวอิธิลิเอนพยักหน้าอย่างง่ายๆ คลี่เสื้อคลุมห่มรอบกายแล้วล้มตัวลงนอนบนกองใบเฟิร์นนุ่มๆ ก่อนที่เขาจะหลับไป เขาเห็นเพียงด้านหลังของเพื่อนร่วมทางที่นั่งนิ่งไม่ไหวติงราวกับรูปสลักศิลา มาร์ดิลนึกกังขาในใจพร้อมกับนิทรารมย์ที่คืบคลานเข้ามาเยือนว่าอะไรหนอที่อยู่ในความคิดของคนผู้นี้

ชายหนุ่มผู้จมอยู่ในห้วงนิทรามิได้มีโอกาสเห็นแววตาของผู้ที่นั่งอยู่เป็นยามแรก ดวงตาสีเทาที่เคยคมกล้าบัดนี้อ่อนแสงลงจนเกือบจะเป็นความอ่อนหวานในขณะที่จับจ้องสูงอยู่ที่ดาราบนโค้งฟ้า หลายวันหลายคืนที่ต้องใช้ชีวิตอยู่กลางป่าเขามีเพียงเสียงกรีดปีกของแมลงตัวน้อยเป็นเพื่อน และทุกครั้ง… สิ่งที่เป็นกำลังใจให้เขามีกำลังจะฟันฝ่าต่อไปก็คือรอยยิ้มบางเบาของเจ้าของดวงเนตรสีแมกไม้ในยามที่ตระเวนอยู่ในพงไพรด้วยกันเมื่อนานมา

นาน...จนบางคราเขาคิดว่ามันเป็นเพียงความเพ้อฝันของเขาแต่เพียงผู้เดียว

และในเพลานั้น .... ถึงจะเป็นฤดูร้อนและเป็นเวลากลางคืนพงไพรแห่งแดนเหนือก็ยังเย็นรื่นและแมกไม้ก็ยังเขียวขจี สายลมอ่อนโชยชายเป่าเส้นผมสีทองของร่างสูงที่นั่งนิ่งไม่ไหวติงอยู่ใต้เงาของไม้ใหญ่เบาๆ ส่วนตัวเขาที่นั่งอยู่ไม่ห่างไปนักเฝ้ามองแสงจางๆคล้ายประกายดาวหลุบหรู่จากร่างของผู้ที่อยู่ใต้เงาไม้อย่างไม่รู้เบื่อ ดวงหน้าผ่องหันกลับมาราวกับจะรู้ว่ามีผู้จ้องมองอยู่ คิ้วเข้มเลิกสูงขึ้นเล็กน้อย

“ท่านอยากจะอยู่ยามแทนข้าหรือไร ทำไมจึงไม่นอน”

โธรองกิลจำได้แม้กระทั่งว่าดวงเนตรคู่นั้นเป็นประกายขบขันเช่นไรในขณะที่ใบหน้ายังคงเคร่งขรึม นี่เป็นหนึ่งในไม่กี่ครั้งที่เขามีโอกาสได้ร่วมทางกับเจ้าของดวงเนตรงามผู้นี้ และยิ่งเมื่อเขาเริ่มออกท่องไพรกว้างพร้อมกับเหล่าดูเนไดน์ โอกาสที่จะพบเจอกันก็ยิ่งน้อย ครั้งนี้เขากลับมาที่นี่พร้อมสหายสองคนเพื่อส่งข่าวและหยุดพักก่อนจะเดินทางขึ้นเหนือต่อไป

“ข้าไม่ได้อยากอยู่ยาม เพียงแต่อยากสนทนากับท่านเท่านั้น” เขาตอบไปเช่นนั้นด้วยไม่บ่อยนักที่จะได้สนทนากันโดยไม่มีใครอื่นตามที่ใจเรียกร้อง “แล้วเรื่องอะไรที่ท่านจะต้องออกมาอยู่ยามด้วยล่ะ ครั้งสุดท้ายที่ข้าพบท่านมันก็เกือบจะปีหนึ่งแล้ว ท่านไม่มีอะไรจะเล่าให้ข้าฟังบ้างหรือว่าอะไรเกิดขึ้นบ้างที่นี่”

“ในผืนป่าแห่งนี้ทุกอย่างดำเนินไปเช่นที่เป็นมานานนับสิบนับร้อยปี เราลาดตระเวนตามปกติในดินแดนของเรา ไล่ผีร้ายออกไปให้พ้นและก็ผูกมิตรกับชาวบ้านที่เดลเช่นที่ท่านเคยทราบ และถ้ามีเวลาว่างเหลือเฟือก็กำจัดแมงมุมเสียหน่อย” เสียงทุ้มมีกังวานไพเราะของเจ้าของดวงเนตรสีแมกไม้มีรอยหัวเราะพราว “ท่านพูดราวกับว่ามันจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงมากนักในหนึ่งปีอย่างนั้นแหละ”

“สำหรับท่าน หนึ่งปีอาจไม่นาน แต่สำหรับข้ามันนานมาก เกิดเรื่องราวนับไม่ถ้วนในระหว่างนี้” โธรองกิลในวันนั้นเอ่ยตอบคำ ในใจที่เคยสงบนิ่งกรุ่นไปด้วยความรู้สึกอันยากจะเอ่ย

คิ้วเข้มของคู่สนทนาเลิกขึ้นเล็กน้อยคล้ายจะสงสัย

“ข้าไม่ยักรู้ว่าเวลาของมนุษย์ไม่เท่ากับของเรา”

ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจยาว ในยามที่เขาพูดจาจริงจังคู่สนทนาก็มักจะทำเหมือนเป็นเรื่องเล่นๆอยู่เสมอตั้งแต่เมื่อพบกันใหม่ๆ

“หากหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมามีเรื่องราวมากมาย ท่านก็เล่าให้ข้าฟังบ้างสิว่ามีสิ่งใดเกิดขึ้นบ้าง ชาวป่าเช่นข้ายากนักที่จะทิ้งที่อยู่ออกเดินทางไกล ได้ยินข่าวจากดินแดนอื่นบ้างก็คงจะดี” น้ำเสียงไพเราะของคู่สนทนาทอดอ่อนลง รอยยิ้มบางๆจุดขึ้นบนดวงหน้า

“ท่านก็พูดเสียอย่างนี้” โธรองกิลอดที่จะนิ่วหน้าไม่ได้ “เอลลาดานมิได้เล่าอะไรให้ท่านฟังบ้างหรือ”

“เขามาส่งข่าวให้กษัตริย์ มิใช่บอกข้า” มือขาวค่อยๆหยิบใบหญ้าเรียวยาวแห้งๆขึ้นมาเรียงกันทีละใบอย่างบรรจง

“พูดราวกับว่าท่านไม่ได้อยู่ฟังยามที่สองพี่น้องรายงานเรื่องภารกิจของเราต่อกษัตริย์”

“แต่มันก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ข้าอยากจะรู้นี่” ใบเรียวสีน้ำตาลแห้งๆของหญ้าถูกถักสานขึ้นเป็นรูปอย่างชำนาญ

โธรองกิลหงายฝ่ามือขึ้นในท่ายอมจำนนแล้วจึงเริ่มเล่าเรื่องที่เขาได้พบและเผชิญในระหว่างเกือบจะหนึ่งปีที่ผ่านมา รายละเอียดเล็กๆน้อยๆของการเดินทาง สิ่งละอันพันละน้อยที่เขาได้พบเจอ มิใช่เพียงข่าวสารและภาระกิจดังเช่นที่รายงานต่อกษัตริย์ ดวงหน้าผ่องล้อมกรอบด้วยเกศาสีทองตะแคงน้อยๆด้วยอาการใส่ใจฟัง จวบจบค่อนคืนเรื่องราวของชายหนุ่มจึงจบลง

“ขอบคุณสำหรับเรื่องเล่า เอสเทล” รอยยิ้มบางๆจุดขึ้นอีกครั้ง ชายหนุ่มหักห้ามความรู้สึกที่อยากจะเอื้อมมือไปแตะต้องใบหน้านั้นไว้อย่างยากเย็น

“ท่านเป็นคนเดียวที่ยังเรียกข้าเช่นนี้”

“เพราะข้าชอบความหมายของมัน” เจ้าของรอยยิ้มยื่นสิ่งหนึ่งมาตรงหน้าเขา

บนฝ่ามือนั้นนกอินทรีตัวเล็กถักจากหญ้าแห้งวางอยู่ ปีกทั้งคู่ของนกสยายออกกว้างราวกับจะโผบิน เจ้าของผลงานวางอินทรีจากใบหญ้าลงในมือของชายหนุ่มที่ยื่นออกมารับด้วยความรู้สึกหลากหลายประดังเข้ามา

และค่ำคืนนี้ความทรงจำของโธรองกิลสดใหม่ราวกับกลิ่นหญ้าที่ถูกแดดเผาจนกรอบในยามบ่ายของฤดูร้อนเมื่อนานมาแล้ว…

\------------------------------------------

**To be continued**


End file.
